Segunda oportunidad
by Ilywen
Summary: Los valar le han dado una segunda oportunidad a Bilbo para que la línea de Durin no se extinga. ¿Logrará su cometido? / Thilbo. Durincest.
1. La piedad de los valar

**Título: **Segunda oportunidad.

**Autora:** Ilywen.

**Parejas:** Thilbo. Algo de Durincest.

**Advertencia:** Slash. Relaciones homosexuales varias. Quizás sexuales también.

**Disclaimer:** El Hobbit no me pertenece a mí, si no al fantástico J.R.R. Tolkien.

**N/A:** Quizás debería estar escribiendo otros fanfics, pero... personalmente, tengo una obsesión con El Hobbit actualmente y creo que no se saciará hasta que escriba algo. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan inspirada y aquí traigo la historia reescrita a mi gusto... está totalmente basada en la película, ¡espero que no resulte cansino! Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. La piedad de los valar.<strong>

Bilbo sentía la brisa marina chocando contra su rostro. El gran nuevo horizonte que nunca había visitado hasta ese momento se extendía ante de él y no podía si no, con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, sonreír suavemente. El mar le recordaba a los ojos del difunto Thorin. Hacía ya más de sesenta años de ello, pero aun recordaba cuando el enano había caído ante sus ojos y él había mantenido su mano hasta que sus ojos azules se emborronaron y dejaron de percibirle. En aquel momento había sentido como su corazón había estallado en su corazón, y se extrañó como la sangre no fluía alrededor suyo... el dolor era abrumador. Sesenta años después, el dolor había remitido, pero no demasiado, los recuerdos eran dolorosos y él sólo había aprendido a no pensar en ellos, por más que lo intentaba, no podía aceptar aun la muerte de los enanos con los que había compartido su mayor aventura... Kili, Fili y Thorin, el rey de los enanos, su rey. Tiempos después había escuchado la muerte de Balin , y no pudo si no sonreír al escuchar que su sobrino, Frodo, había compartido tiempo con el hijo de Gloin.

Y entonces lo notó. Notó cómo las fuerzas poco a poco le iban abandonando. Sus latidos y su respiración se fueron acompasando como si fuera a dormir, y sus pupilas seguían clavadas en el gran azul, tan semejante a los ojos del rey enano... poco a poco todo se hizo más borroso, y una última lágrima se derramó por su mejilla pálida y arrugada.

-Por fin vuelvo a verte, Thorin... -suspiró, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Después de la súbita oscuridad que le rodeó, que no le atemorizó si no que hizo que sintiera una gran alegría, sabiendo que volvería a ver a Thorin otra vez, y esta vez para siempre. Poco a poco fue sintiendo miedo, él había supuesto que después de la muerte podría volver a estar con él, pero todo seguía oscuro y las dudas comenzaban a fluir por su cabecita.

-Thorin... ¿Thorin? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Kili? ¿Fili? ¿Balin? -La voz resonaba en un vacío inmenso, cuando de repente una luz comenzó a alumbrar la estancia, enceguiéndole. Se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, hasta que logró acostumbrarse a la luz que le rodeaba. Delante de él se encontraban cinco figuras, no las reconoció visualmente, pero en su corazón algo el decía que eran los valar Aulë, Yavanna, Nienna, Vaië y Estë, quienes le miraban fijamente.

Sus rodillas se doblaron automáticamente al obtener este conocimiento y cayó al suelo, sin poder sostenerles la mirada durante más de un segundo. Estë se acercó a él y puso una mano en su espalda, automáticamente el dolor y la pesadumbre se disiparon suavemente. El pequeño hobbit se estremeció al sentir el poder que emanaban los espíritus que le miraban fijamente.

-Por Ilúvatar... nunca pensé que... -se mordió el labio, no sentía que tenía el derecho de hablar ante esos grandiosos y poderosos seres y molestarles con su fina y pequeña voz.

-Bilbo Baggins, hobbit de la Comarca, salvador de Erebor, gran contador de historias y gran sufridor del corazón... -la voz perteneciente a Vairë, la tejedora, resonó en sus oídos- Yo creé tu historia, hilé uno de los grandes hechos de la historia con la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, y nunca había sentido algo tan parecido al dolor de un mortal al percatarme del gran sufrimiento causado...

Yavanna y Aulë se miraron y luego al pequeño hobbit, mientras Nienna esbozaba una triste sonrisa. Todos los valar se miraron entre sí para luego asentir suavemente y la voz de Vairë volvió a sonar en la estancia.

-Nosotros hemos decidido desarmar uno de mis tejidos entre todos, con nuestro poder, para que tú, pequeño hobbit que ha estado sufriendo durante tanto tiempo sin caer en la locura, puedas volver a reconstruirlo con tus manos y evitar las muertes que te han seguido hasta el día de tu muerte. Para que vuelvas a reencontrarte con Thorin Oakenshield, hijo de Thrain, Rey Bajo la Montaña... y puedas evitar el extinguimiento de la línea de sangre de Durin.

-Pero... -Bilbo tragó saliva- Yo... sólo soy un hobbit, no puedo... no soy capaz de la misión que me piden...

-Sí que lo eres. Has soportado el dominio del Anillo Único durante más de sesenta años, y todo ésto a un gran sentimiento que es el que nos permite deshacer el destino para dejarlo en tus manos. Tú eres el único capaz de realizar esta hazaña. Con tus conocimientos actuales serás capaz de no dejar escapar al enano esta vez... todos lo sabemos.

Volvió a tragar saliva, azorado y nervioso de que depositaran aquel deber en sus hombros. Aunque la idea de volver ver y tocar a Thorin le volvía loco, volver a aspirar su olor, a hundirse en la profundida de sus ojos, a sentir sus labios rozándole y sus fuertes brazos envolviéndole... creía que su corazón iba a explotar, y sabía que la sonrisa de los valar era porque estaban sintiendo su gran estallido de emociones.

-Yo... acepto. Lo haré... volveré a pasar por esta aventura... una vez más. -dijo, con voz trémula y nerviosa, pero con valentía.

Y así, los valar cerraron sus ojos.

-Que así sea. -la gran voz de Ilúvatar resonó por toda la sala y el alma de Bilbo, haciendo que éste cerrara los ojos y perdiera la consciencia.


	2. Segunda oportunidad

**N/A: **Y aquí vuelvo. Iré trayendo capítulos cada tanto. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Segunda oportunidad.<strong>

De repente se encontraba en medio de una reunión enana. En su casa, los enanos cantaban y jugaban con su vajilla mientras él observaba el ambiente confuso. Miró sus manos y las vió suaves y sin arrugas, y cuando se miró al espejo le sorprendió encontrar una mirada vieja en una cara tan joven. Se giró y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla al ver a Kili y a Fili jugando en su mesa, rodeado de todas aquellas personas a las que tanto quería. Balin, Dwalin, Nori, Ori, Dori, Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Bofur y Bifur... Y Gandalf, que se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en el hobbit que hasta hacía unos segundos estaba gritando y persiguiendo a los enanos con furia, que de repente se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas y con una sonrisa en la cara. Le miró fijamente y notó una mirada que denotaba más años de los que el joven cuerpo poseía.

-¡Y eso lo que Bilbo Baggins tanto detesta! -terminó la canción, entre risas, con una mirada fija de Gandalf en Bilbo, pero esta vez con una mirada intensa en vez de una sonrisa, aunque los enanos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver los ojos con lágrimas de Bilbo.

-Eh, señor Baggins, no tiene por qué ponerse así...-

Se escuchó los golpes en la puerta y todo el mundo calló, aunque el de cabellos ensortijados aun estaba aturdido, con el corazón palpitando fuertemente y un suspiro atravesado, se giró lentamente hacia ella, sintiendo sus latidos desbocados en el pecho cuando Gandalf abrió la puerta y vió el perfil del rey enano mirando hacia el horizonte durante la espera, el cual poco a poco se giró para clavar sus ojos azules en los del mago, aquellos ojos que tanto había añorado. Mirando hacia arriba con la cabeza inclinada, vió como aparecía la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gandalf... me dijiste que era fácil encontrar ésto. -Dijo mientras entraba en el hogar hobbit.- Me he perdido. Dos veces. -Miró a sus compañeros, quienes hicieron una pequeña reverencia. -No lo habría encontrado de no ser por esa marca en la puerta.

Le miró fijamente, sintiéndose nervioso y con falta de aire, el aire apenas entraba en su cuerpo, con la garganta cerrada por la visión ante él, aquella que pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

-Bilbo Baggins... deja que te presente al líder de nuestra compañía...

-Thorin Oakshield. -Terminó él, completando la frase del mago, el cuál arqueó una ceja al ver su frase completada.

-¿Nos conocemos? -Preguntó el enano, elevando una ceja suavemente, mirando la dulce cara del pequeño que le miraba de una forma que no supo entender, con ojos brillantes y casi al punto del desmayo.

-Sí-No, no, no, no nos conocemos, yo-... escuché-... ha-había escuchado hablar de ti. -Dijo, algo tembloroso, sin ser capaz de desviar su mirada de él.

-¿Hm? ¿Eso es así? -Se acercó un paso y le analizó de arriba abajo con la mirada.- Así que éste es el hobbit... -caminó alrededor suyo, analizándole- Digame, señor Baggins, ¿habéis combatido mucho? ¿hacha o espada? ¿cuál es vuestra arma predilecta?

Bilbo no pudo sino sonreír levemente, aquel era el principio de su relación con Thorin Oakshield, obviamente él no iba a sentir nada por él, y le iba a tratar tan fríamente como suponía que iba a pasar, por lo cual, decidió comenzar a cambiar su punto de vista desde ya, ya no era el acobardado hobbit acomodado en su casa, tenía una segunda oportunidad y no pensaba malgastarla para perder nuevamente a aquella persona que tanto amaba.

-Espada. -Dijo, sorprendiendo a los enanos y, sobretodo, a Gandalf.- Aunque seguramente yo llamo espada a lo que ustedes llamarían un abrecartas, pero supongo que es cuestión de punto de vista. -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya... y yo que pensaba que se parecía más a un tendero que a un saqueador... pero quizás parezca más un artista de humor, al menos hace reír a los demás. -Dijo, riéndose mientras se daba la vuelta para avanzar en la casa. Los demás enanos también se rieron y le siguieron.

Mientras, Bilbo no podía ocultar su sonrojo por la vergüenza de la humillación, pero su corazón latía fuertemente bajo su pecho, aquel era Thorin, y lo tendría que enamorar una vez más... aunque nunca había sabido qué era lo que habia hecho enamorar al enano, pero se encaminó hacia la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Gandalf le siguió.

-Bilbo... algo ha cambiado hace diez minutos... ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿eres el mismo hobbit que me echó de su casa para evitar una aventura? ¿es una simple actuación o...? ¿algo ocurrió?

No supo cómo contestarle, le tomó unos minutos de pensar antes de poder articular la primera palabra, elegida cuidadosamente.

-Los valar... Ilúvatar... -le costó un poco comenzar, temeroso de que el mago no le creyera.- Me dieron una segunda oportunidad. Mi vida acabó y al juzgarme decidieron... que pudiera cambiar el destino del mundo, que pudiera volver a hacer uno de los tejidos de Vairë...

-¿Fallamos? -Gandalf abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mordiendo su pipa.

-No. -Aquello relajó al mago.- Pero... Thorin... -su voz falló y paró un momento de cocinar para secarse una lágrima que amenazaba con salir- Thorin, Kili y Fili... fallecieron en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

-¿La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos? -La voz de Gandalf se escuchó entrecortada.

-Tenemos que evitarlo, Gandalf, tenemos que evitar que ellos mueran... perderlo... perderles otra vez... -su voz se rompió, pero apagó el fuego y sirvió el plato.- No lo soportaría. -Murmuró, mientras salía de la cocina para servirle el plato al rey enano.

Gandalf se mesó la barba inconscientemente mientras pensaba. Creía totalmente a Bilbo, sus ojos contenían una verdad de más de cien años, y un dolor casi agónico, casi igualado por la alegría de la segunda oportunidad. Si eso era así, tenía que ayudar al hobbit a cambiar el destino de la historia, a cambiar lo que había hecho que los ojos verdes de Bilbo estuvieran tan llenos de dolor y tristeza. Se dirigió a la sala a encontrarse con el resto de los enanos.

-Gandalf, pensé que no vendrías. -Acusó el rey enano, mientras probaba la comida del hobbit, a la cual le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa al notarla deliciosa incluso para su paladar. Le dirigió una mirada de reojo al hobbit, quien no hacía si no darle vueltas a un rizo, nervioso.

-Y bien, ¿fueron a la reunión de Ered Luin?

Thorin se centró en la conversación.

-Sí, los enanos de los siete reinos. -Todos los enanos hablaron a la vez, celebrándolo.- Pero no nos ayudarán, Dain dice que es cosa nuestra y sólo nuestra.

-Hasta que derroten a Smaug, ahí sí que aparecerá... -murmuró el hobbit para sí mismo, pero no contó con que la queja de los enanos acabara tan pronto.

-¿Cómo dices? -El rey enano se giró hacia él.- Me pareció escuchar el nombre de Smaug en tu boca, mediano.

-¿Eh? -levantó la mirada, sin estar preparado para enfrentarse a aquellos ojos azules- N-No... decía que... Smaug aún sigue ahí, ¿no?

-¿Qué tanto sabes acerca de nuestra misión?

-E-Eh... -cogió aire, para evitar que su voz temblara más- Recuperar Erebor de las garras de Smaug, de quien hace tiempo no se escucha nada.

-El dragón no nos da miedo... ¡que pruebe el hierro enano! -gritó Ori.- ¡Y tenemos un mago que habrá matado cientos de ellos!

Gandalf mordió su pipa, nervioso, aquello no era cierto y tampoco quería destrozarles las esperanzas a los enanos que ahora vitoreaban la victoria próxima gracias a su ayuda.

-¿Cuántos has matado, Gandalf?

El silencio se hizo presente y pronto comenzó una pelea entre todos ellos, gritando y peleando a voz alta. Thorin dejó la cuchara a un lado y gritó, consiguiendo la calma entre los enanos, haciendo que Bilbo sonriera levemente al ver cómo se imponía hacia el resto.

-Eso ahora da igual. Los rumores corren rápido, ya vemos que hasta el mediano lo sabe... la gente comenzará a sopesar el riesgo de recuperar Erebor, de quitarnos nuestro reino, ¡debemos ir y volver a nuestro hogar!

Los enanos vitorearon a su rey, pero Balin les interrumpió.

-La puerta principal sigue cerrada, por mucho que quieran ir, no tenemos manera de entrar.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, Balin. -comentó Gandalf, sacando una llave de algún lugar insospechado, quizás usando magia.

-¿Cómo has conseguido esa llave?

-Me la dio tu padre, Thrain, para mantenerla a salvo... ahora es tuya. La respuesta de la ubicación de la puerta secreta está en este mapa, y no soy capaz de encontrarla... pero otros en la Tierra Media, sí. Esta misión necesitará un gran sigilo...

-¿Y de verdad este hobbit será capaz de ello?

-Los hobbits somos ágiles. -contestó Bilbo, recordando las palabras de Gandalf que en su memoria había dicho hacía setenta años.- Y podemos pasar desapercibidos si lo deseamos, además, seguro que Smaug estará acostumbrado al olor de los enanos, el olor de un hobbit como yo, será completamente nuevo para él... iré con ustedes.

Balin sacó el contrato, comentando que era el resumen de todo lo necesario, Thorin se lo pasó bruscamente, pensando en el pequeño hobbit, aquel que tenía más características para ser una esposa tranquila que alguien que se metiera en la boca del dragón. Pequeño, de cara dulce, buen cocinero, ojos brillantes, sonrisa suave... sacudió un poco la cabeza, y mientras el hobbit firmaba el contrato, se acercó al mago.

-No puedo asegurar su seguridad. -le susurró.- Ni seré responsable de su destino. -Añadió, dejando a un pensativo Gandalf, quien asintió.

La noche avanzó con tranquilidad, y Bilbo no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, pensando todos los momentos en los que Thorin correría peligro y en todas las maneras de salvarlo. Su cuerpo ahora era joven, su mente fresca y sus reflejos rápidos, sumado con la sabiduría que le había dado el paso de los años, quizás podría salvarlo.

-Y no volver a perderlo. -murmuró.

-¿Perder qué, señor Baggins? -dijo, haciendo que Bilbo pegara un brinco para encontrarse con los dos ojos azules clavados en los suyos, a una distancia tan cercana.

-Ehm... no es nada, Th-señor Thorin, sólo estaba pensando para mí mismo.

-Sabes el riesgo que conlleva, ¿verdad?

-Leí el contrato, he estado preparado para ésto... -miró al suelo- durante mucho tiempo.

-No sé cuanto será el tiempo de vida de un hobbit, pero me pregunto cuan preparado estará, no quiero llevar cargas en mi grupo, no quiero retrasarme, esta misión-

-Esa misión es para recuperar vuestro hogar, lo sé. -Dijo Bilbo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.- Y eso es lo que deseo, ayudaros.

-¿Por qué? -se acercó más a él, quitándole el aliento a Bilbo- ¿Por qué deseas ayudarnos, cuándo no tiene nada que ver contigo?

El hobbit le rodeó sutilmente, evitando su mirada.

-Tengo mis razones, y quizás algún día las comparta con vos, pero no en este momento, lamentablemente. -dijo, mientras fruncía los labios y salía de la habitación, dejando a un confundido y enfadado Thorin.

Después de la cena los enanos se comenzaron a reunir en la sala, comenzando a cantar la canción de la pérdida de Erebor ante el fuego. Bilbo se acercó a la sala y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la voz ronca del rey enano a la que se le fueron uniendo cada vez más. Recordaba aquel momento en el que el rey enano le había cantado las canciones que Aulë le había cantado a Yavanna al oído, recordaba su piel erizarse y las ásperas manos del enano recorrer su cuerpo con dulzura y ternura... aquel recuerdo hizo que emitiese un suspiro. Quizás Thorin no volvería a enamorarse de él en ese mundo, pero sólo el hecho de que viviera le reconfortaba. No permitiría que el linaje de Durin desapareciera, si tenía que morir él para salvarles, así lo haría.

Al día siguiente al abrir los ojos pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero al ver el techo de su agujero hobbit y no las Llanuras Imperecederas, al escuchar los sonidos de las respiraciones de los enanos y no el llano del mar, se dio cuenta que todo era real y se levantó de un salto. Aquella vez fue con ellos desde el principio, sin quedarse atrás. Mientras avanzaba por la comarca notó las acostumbradas miradas que le lanzaban a él. Uno de los cabezas de familia más importante de la Comarca se acercó a él, dispuesto a convencerle de quedarse, por lo que se alejó un poco para escuchar qué es lo que quería decirle, sin bajarse de su montura.

-Señor Baggins, no se vaya, usted es un hobbit respetable para que se vaya con... -le echó una mirada desdeñosa a la compañía.- ...esta gente tan poco respetable. Usted sabe que irse de aventuras... no es algo bueno.

-Le diré algo, y espero que no le moleste... esta gente es gente de honor y más respetable de lo que usted nunca será. -dijo enfadado Bilbo.- Así que, si me disculpa... buenos días.

Dio el tema por zanjado y le dio la señal al poni para que volviera a la compañía, quienes le miraban con curiosidad. ¿Por qué aquel hobbit que recién les conocía parecía que les conociera de toda la vida? Bofur se acercó a él y decidió cabalgar a su par.

-Eh, Bilbo, apostaría que en nuestra compañía hay muchas preguntas acerca de ti... y una de ellas que están deseosos de encontrar respuesta seguro que es... ¿por qué hablas de nosotros como si nos conocieras desde hace mucho tiempo?

-¿Eh? Serán imaginaciones vuestras. -Bilbo le miró un momento para luego mirar el camino.- Me parecen gente agradable y... no sé, quizás me parece como si les conociera desde hace mucho por lo sencillo de tratar que sois...

-Pero si al principio nos querías echar a todos, antes de que apareciera Thorin... oh...

-¿Qué? No, no, no, eso no es...

-¿Te gusta Thorin, Bilbo? -el hobbit dio un respingo en su caballo.

-P-Pero qué dices. -claro que le gustaba, no, claro que lo amaba, pero no iba a admitirlo a un día de conocerlo en ese mundo, a pesar de los setenta años que llevaba con sus sentimientos guardados.- Claro que no me gusta, Bofur, no sé por qué lo dices, lo conozco desde ayer... y es de otra raza... y es un hombre... -dijo, como si le importase mínimamente aquello.- Un hobbit tiene sus costumbres, y necesita tiempo para sentirse atraído hacia alguien, no es tan... superficial.

-No te lo tomes tan en serio, hombre. -rió a carcajadas el enano.- Era sólo una broma, no te enfades de esa manera. Es sólo... que no entendemos como pareces conocernos a todos, te aprendiste nuestros nombres sin presentaciones y no parecías desdichado de emprender una aventura, lo cual es tan contrario a los hobbits, con gente que no conocías de nada, arrebatándote de la comodidad de tu hogar...

Bilbo se mantuvo en silencio y dudó si confiarle a Bofur su cometido, pero lo negó rápidamente en su cabeza. Primero, no se lo tomaría en serio, segundo, sería decir que fallaron al proteger a sus reyes, y tercero, le tomaría como a un loco.

-No sé, Bofur, quizás algún día te lo cuente, es algo bastante complicado.

-Bueno, tenemos un largo viaje por delante, puedes comenzar la historia cuando quieras. -le insistió, a pesar de saber que no iba a sacar nada de su boca, ya que desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el camino.

Avanzaron atravesando los campos con los ponis cargados. Las praderas verdes y las onduladas colinas hicieron el camino sencillo y pacífico, con las sombras de los árboles cubriéndoles de vez en cuando, logrando un agradable camino en el que avanzaron a buen ritmo durante varios días. Al final, llegó el día de la historia y Kili y Fili se quedaron haciendo guardia, Gandalf reposaba contra un árbol y Thorin dormitaba, sentado, en una piedra. Bilbo no intentó dormir, sabía que escucharía los gritos de los orcos que desencadenarían una serie de acontecimientos, y así fue. Kili, que hasta ese momento estaba mirando con detenimiento a su hermano, en silencio, viendo como la luz del fuego se reflejaba en la cabellera rubia de Fili, levantó la cabeza mirando al horizonte.

-¿No tienes miedo, Bilbo? -preguntó, después de ver como el hobbit miraba hacia el mismo lugar.- Son orcos, atacan de noche, no hay gritos, sólo mucha sangre... -dijo, intentando asustar al mediano, logrando que Thorin se incoporara, pero antes de hablar otra voz le interrumpió.

-No deberías burlarte de los ataques de los orcos. -dijo Bilbo, mirando al horizonte, con una voz más vieja de la que su cuerpo aparentaba.- Cuando atacan, lo hacen sin tregua, sin paz, hasta que todos ellos mueren o hasta que matan a tus seres queridos y te los arrebatan de tu lado. A pesar de la victoria notas como la alegría no fluye en tu ser cuando ves que el ser al que amas y tus amigos pierden la vida ante tus ojos y tú no puedes hacer nada sino lamentarte y llorar, recoger todo y volver a tu casa para darte cuenta que deseas el poder de reconstruir el tejido de Vairë y de devolverles a la vida.

Bilbo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se llevó una mano a la boca. Había hablado el Bilbo de ciento cuarenta años, y no el de cincuenta y uno, y aquello había llevado a un silencio tenso, miró hacia los otros tres para ver a tres pares de ojos clavados en él, con expresión de sorpresa. No pudo sino volver a mirar hacia el horizonte y sentarse en el suelo, avergonzado.

-El mediano tiene razón. -escuchó la voz ronca de Thorin.- ¿Os parece gracioso burlarse de los ataque de los orcos?

-Yo... no lo pensé...

-Claro que no lo hicieron. -dijo, mientras se ponía por delante del hobbit, mirando también el horizonte.

Entonces Balin apareció y Bilbo se acercó a escuchar, una vez más, la historia de como Thorin había derrotado a Azog en la batalla de Azanulbizar con el escudo de roble, dandole así el título de Oakshield. Le gustaba esa historia, y sólo había sido capaz de escucharla de la boca de Balin una vez, con su voz fuerte y la emoción de seguir al rey enano allá donde fuera. Al terminar la historia, todos los enanos, ya despiertos por la intensidad de la narración, miraban fijamente a Thorin. Bilbo les imitó y, cuando todos se dispersaron y Thorin volvió a su lugar, el hobbit se sentó nuevamente a mirar el horizonte, sin sueño, fumando de a ratos.

-Deberías descansar. -Kili se había acercado, algo arrepentido de haber intentado asustar al hobbit y haber resultado regañado por el mismo.- Yo... lo siento por lo de antes, no quería...

-No le des importancia, Kili, mi respuesta fue extraña, de igual modo. -le cortó Bilbo, no estaba ofendido, pero sí terriblemente asustado. La sola idea de volver a perder a aquellas personas le abrumaba y clavó sus ojos en la joven cara del enano, quien se sentó al lado suyo.

-¿Tanto amabas a quien perdiste? -susurró, curioso de una historia.

-Y lo sigo amando, no he podido olvidarlo en estos s... en estos años. Al igual que de las pérdidas que sufrí en ese momento, yo... es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Mucho tiempo? Pero... ¿no tienes menos edad que yo? -preguntó, confuso el joven enano.

-El tiempo pasa diferente, los enanos viven el doble que lo hobbits. -dijo, sonrojándose al mentirle a Kili.- Algún día te contaré esa historia, pero no es esta noche. -le miró de reojo, viendo que éste miraba al horizonte, levemente nervioso.- Te noto alterado, Kili, ¿estás bien? -preguntó, divertido, ya que sabía que algo le ocurría al príncipe menor con respecto a su hermano mayor.

-¿A mí? No, no, no es nada... sólo... nada, nada. -Bilbo miró nuevamente al horizonte, antes de levantarse, aún no le contaría nada, le conocía desde hace poco.

-Quizás sean delirios míos pero... anímate. Y si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar o a quien pedir consejo, aquí estoy. -dijo, sonriendo mientras se dirigía a su lugar de descanso mordiendo su pipa.

Kili se quedó mirando hacia las estrellas, preguntándose por qué el hobbit le transmitía tanta confianza, como si fuera una persona mayor en la que confiar, y como si supiera más de lo que aparentaba. Finalmente decidió ir a dormir, sin poder quitarse esa sensación y la dulce imagen de su hermano mirando a las llamas, sumido en sus pensamientos.


	3. De trolls, armas y desconfianza

**Capítulo 3. De trolls, intuiciones y desconfianzas.**

* * *

><p>Cuando Bilbo se despertó lo hizo con una cálida sonrisa, ya se había hecho la idea de despertarse con el sonido de la presencia de los enanos y con la visión de su rey otra vez, de camino a Erebor, hasta que recordó su misión y esta sonrisa desapareció rápidamente de su rostro, no podía bajar la guardia.<p>

Dwalin y Bofur estaban haciendo guardia y los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, guardó sus pertenencias y de repente se encontró sin nada qué hacer. Se acercó al fuego, en busca de conversación y calor, y se enzarzó en una interesante charla.

-¿Así que pelea, maese Baggins? -preguntó Dwalin repentinamente.

-Yo no diría pelear, pero... supongo que sé defenderme.

-¿Y qué arma usa? No veo que lleve ninguna... -dijo, observando el equipaje de Bilbo con una ceja enarcada.

-En la Comarca no hay armas, allí es muy problemático conseguir y tener una... no se preocupe, señor Dwalin, conseguiré una en poco tiempo.

-Sabes que no pasaremos por ninguna aldea, ¿no? -preguntó Bofur, mirándole fijamente.

-No se preocupen, yo me las apaño.

Miró hacia otro lado para evitar preguntas, y se encontró con la visión de Thorin durmiendo pacíficamente, a pocos metros de él. Aquel momento le recordó a aquellas veces que dormía con él, cuando veía su cara totalmente relajada y en paz, sin tensión ninguna, rodeado por sus brazos y su calor, protegiéndole del frío y de las inseguridades, aquellas noches en las que antes de dormir siempre le daba un cálido beso en los labios y suspiraba en su oído, con algo parecido a la alegría. Giró nuevamente la cara, algo azorado, encontrándose con las miradas de Dwalin y Bofur nuevamente.

-Es una corazonada, el instinto hobbit funciona muy bien, ¿no lo sabían? -dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa, continuando con la conversación anterior.

El resto de la compañía fue despertando y desayunaron antes de volver a marchar. Un día turbio y nublado, en el que tan pronto como comenzó su andar comenzó a llover. Los rizos se le pegaban a la cara deshechos y su ropa le cubría del frío lo justo y necesario. Temblaba en su poni, pero avanzaba sin rechistar y en silencio, observando la amplitud del mundo. Todos aquellos años añorando una aventura y, ahora que le daban la oportunidad de revivirla, pensaba disfrutarla al máximo posible.

-Eh, maese Baggins. -se giró para encontrarse a Thorin al lado suyo, clavando su mirada en él.- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

-¿Por qué lo dices? -intentó hacerse el despistado.

-Algo ocultas. La historia de ayer no tiene sentido cronológicamente a no ser que hubieras sido muy joven, no he escuchado de ataques de orcos en la Comarca, sin embargo... -clavó sus ojos nuevamente en él, levemente molesto.- Tu voz daba a entender que de verdad había ocurrido y habías pasado por ello, tu descripción fue demasiado acertada como para no haberla vivido. Además, aun no me has dicho por qué estás tan empeñado en ayudarnos con todo ésto.

-No me creerías.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? -inquirió el otro.

-Porque no confías en mí. -"Aun."

-Hum, en eso tienes razón. Pero creer o no creer no tiene que ver con confiar en alguien.

-En este caso, sí.

-¿Bilbo? -La voz de Kili interrumpió la conversación, con timidez.- ¿podría hablar contigo? ¿Ya has terminado, tío Thorin? -cuando éste asintió, Bilbo aceleró el paso de su poni para llegar a la altura del joven hermano, agradecido por aquello.

Por otro lado, Thorin miraba fijamente al saqueador. Algo en su interior decía que tenía que confiar en él, que tenía que hacerle hablar y que debía acariciar su fino cabello. Aquello le perturbaba, ¿desde cuando el Rey Bajo la Montaña se encariñaba tan rápidamente de alguien que no era ni uno de los suyos? Se lo negó mentalmente, debía de cuidarse de esos pensamientos y olvidarlos. No podía confiar en alguien tan rápidamente, cualquier problema que hubiera y una confianza mal puesta podría acabar con toda su compañía, aun así, algo le decía que siguiese a su corazón y no a su razonamiento. Y es que la dulce sonrisa del pequeño hobbit estaba haciendo que se sorprendiera a sí mismo de sus reacciones.

-Perdona por interrumpir.

-No pasa nada, era una situación tensa, te lo agradezo. ¿Que ocurre? -Kili miró a su alrededor, hasta localizar la situación de alguien que Bilbo sabía quien era, así que no tuvo ni que mirar para confirmar, entonces el moreno acercó su poni al de Bilbo para hablar entre susurros.

-Yo... quería pedirte consejo, como me ofreciste. -tragó saliva- Verás, a mí -carraspeó- a mí me gusta alguien del grupo y no sé si arriesgarme a decirle nada. -Bilbo no pudo sino sonreír.

-Bueno, si te soy completamente sincero, estoy seguro que pocos en esta compañía te rechazarían, pero si es el que creo que es... no te rechazará ni aunque le maten por aceptarte. -dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

-¿T-Tan obvio soy para que te des cuenta en tan pocos días?

-No, tengo un ojo divino para estas cosas, el favor de los dioses está de mi lado. -se rió, para luego susurrarle de manera que sólo lo escuchara el moreno.- Fili te dirá que sí, confía en mí, esos ojos no son los que se dirigen a un hermano, desde luego, Dwalin y Balin no se miran así, como Gloin y Oin. Esos ojos muestran algo más que cariño fraternal.

El menor se sonrojó totalmente.

-Muchas gracias, Bilbo. -le dirigió una amplia sonrisa, aun acompañado del sonrojo.

-No hay de qué. -Cuando Kili le había pedido consejo en su anterior viaje no supo que responder. Sabía que le gustaba Fili, y tenía la certeza de que era recíproco, pero no había tenido valor para darle esperanzas infundadas al joven arquero, con casi tanto miedo como él a que le rechazaran. Le había dejado con inseguridad y miedo, pero aquella vez decidió que no iba a ser así, Kili había tardado mucho en decirle sus sentimientos al primogénito de Durin, y no había sido de la manera más consciente. En la ciudad del Lago, en medio de alucinaciones por el veneno. El tiempo que habían disfrutado juntos había sido nimio.

-Kili. -la voz del rey sonó molesta.- Adelántate a revisar el camino.

Kili obedeció mientras que Bilbo tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa, ¿eso había sido un deje de celos en su voz?. Recordó cuando, en la travesía después del vuelo de las águilas había dicho exactamente la misma frase después de estar hablando durante más de una hora, pero sacudió la cabeza. Coincidencia. Seguro que era eso, no podía darse esperanzas.

Ese mismo día Bilbo aprovechó para comentarle a Gandalf sobre los trolls que en unos días se encontrarían, y que estuviera atentos a ellos si le alejaban. Le dijo que no quería cambiar lo que ocurría, ya que en ningún momento corrían peligro y necesitaba ganarse parte de la confianza de Thorin de esa manera. El mago asintió.

-Quizás deberías conformarte con cambiar lo menos de la historia, como me has contado, ellos perecerán en la batalla, al final del viaje... quizás si juegas mucho con los pequeños detalles del destino puede que eso sea diferente. Debes de tener cuidado. -le confirmó.

El saqueador le contó la historia a grandes rasgos, sin mencionar las relaciones personales de la compañía entre Fili y Kili ni entre Thorin y él, si no un gran resumen de la historia algo breve. Gandalf se rió ante sus propias ideas.

-Es gracioso escucharlo así, Bilbo. Pues es como si cogieras los planes de mi mente para contármelos a mí mismo, aunque hay cosas que aun no se me habían ocurrido, espero que ésto no cambie demasiado el transcurso de la historia... -dijo, acariciándose la barba.

Continuaron el camino durante días, y, al llegar a la granja abandonada, Gandalf salió refunfuñando del grupo, enfadado. Habían cosas que no cambiaban, y aquello hizo preocupar al hobbit. Cuando horas después, al anochecer, miró fijamente por donde se había ido el mago, Bofur le miró.

-No te preocupes, Bilbo, los magos hacen lo que quieren, ya volverá. -el de cabellos castaños le sonrió asintiendo y recibió los dos platos de comida de Fili y Kili. Primero dio unos bocados al suyo antes de partir, porque sabía qué era lo que iba a ocurrir y prefería no pasar hambre nuevamente.

Llevó los dos platos, aun calientes hasta aquellos dos justo a tiempo para verles quietos contando los ponis, porque él sabía por qué un troll había logrado coger dos ponis sin que dos enanos vigilantes se diesen cuenta.

La vez anterior había sido por una discusión entre los hermanos de Durin, en la que Kili había tenido una oportunidad de decirle algo y no se lo dijo. Ésto se lo había confesado más adelante el menor, en Rivendel. Esta vez supuso que había una razón diferente.

Mientras los dos vigilaban los ponis, el mayor sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y el otro de pie, también apoyado contra el árbol, Fili había clavado el cuchillo que estaba limpiando en el suelo y se había puesto de pie, acorralando al otro contra el árbol, dejándole sin escape.

-¿Fili? ¿Que ocurre? -preguntó, nervioso, Kili, sin lograr sostenerle la mirada durante más de unos segundos.

-Llevas raros varios días, no creas que no me he dado cuenta. Después de tanto tiempo juntos podría darme cuenta de cualquier cosa que te ocurre, y algo te pasa conmigo, Kili. Siempre que intento hablar contigo escapas y rehuyes mi mirada, ¿qué ocurre? -dijo, mirándole fijamente, sin aquella sonrisa que siempre llevaba a todos lados.

-Yo... -pensó en las palabras de Bilbo, pero la cobardía le pudo- no es nada, Fili, no te preocupes.

-¿Que no me preocupe? -alzó un poco la voz, dando un golpe en el árbol, haciendo que el pequeño se asustara y sintiéndose culpable por ello.- Si tú te dieras cuenta que no puedo mirarte a los ojos y te dijera que no te preocupases, ¿lo aceptarías?

Kili dudó unos segundos.

-No, no lo aceptaría.

-Entonces, dime.

-Es difícil.

-Kili, soy tu hermano, puedes confiar en mí.

-Eso es lo que hace todo complicado. -le empujó suavemente para alejarse de él, dándole la espalda.- Si no lo fueras, yo podría decírtelo tranquilamente, pero no soportaría que me miraras con asco por ello.

-Kili. -insistió el mayor.- Yo nunca te miraría así, da igual lo que ocurriera, nunca podría mirarte así, porque yo siempre te querré.

El pequeño se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta, totalmente azorado y nervioso.

-Yo... Fili, yo... -cogió aire, volvió a recordar las palabras del hobbit y finalmente se armó de valor.- Te quiero. Pero no como hermano, no como familiar, no como persona a la que admiro, yo te quiero. Por encima de todas las cosas, te anhelo, quiero tocarte, abrazarte, besarte. -al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermano se volvió a dar vuelta, pero el rubio se acercó a zancadas hacia él mientras hablaba- Pero es imposible que sea así. Además eres el heredero y-

Le cogió del antebrazo, interrumpiéndole, le obligó a darse la vuelta y con la otra mano le obligó a levantar la cara para finalmente besarle, al principio tiernamente pero después de pedirle permiso con la lengua para entrar en su boca, se convirtió en un beso apasionado y húmedo. Cuando se separaron, totalmente rojos, el mayor cogió aire.

-Siempre estuve esperando a que me lo dijeras. Siempre. Desde hace tantos años he soñado con este momento que pensaba que me iba a volver loco. -le acarició el cabello- Te quiero, Kili, te quiero y quiero estar contigo para siempre, aunque tío Thorin se enfade, aunque todo el mundo esté en nuestra contra, siempre estaré junto a ti.

Y otro beso comenzó, acabando esta vez con la espalda de Kili contra un árbol. Las manos de Kili acariciaban el rubio pelo de su hermano mientras el otro le rodeaba con sus brazos. Entonces fueron cuando escucharon un ruido y se separaron. Con una mirada decidieron volver a sus tareas y al contar a los ponis notaron como sus caras se empalidecían. Ahí fue cuando apareció Bilbo Baggins con los platos de comida.

Bilbo les persiguió hasta encontrar a los trolls, y tras ser enviado por los dos jóvenes a buscar a los ponis, finalmente fue capturado por el troll más idiota al ser usado como pañuelo. Mientras discutían cómo comérselo, los enanos se acercaron sigilosamente a la escena, alertados por los hermanos de Durin. Thorin gruñó levemente, preocupado y se acercó al resto.

-Vamos a salir todos juntos, ¿vale? A mi señal, una...

Kili, alterado y enfadado de que hubieran cogido a su amigo, y más por su culpa, salió antes de la cuenta y le dio un espadazo a un troll, quien gimoteó.

-¡Suéltalo! ¡He dicho que lo sueltes! -volvió a herir al troll y el otro tiró a Bilbo contra él, Thorin rechinó los dientes.

-¡Ya! -saltó desde su escondite, yendo directamente a la criatura que había sostenido al hobbit. La pelea transcurrió rápidamente, y el mediano volvió a repetir sus acciones: liberar los ponis, intentando no distraerse admirando la destreza de la manera de pelear del rey.

Finalmente, todo acabó como la última vez. Los dos mounstros amenazando de descuartizar al hobbit si no se desarmaban. Thorin les miró con rabia, no podía permitirse que aquellos seres inmundos partiesen en trozos a su décimo cuarto miembro, no sabía quien se lo perdonaría menos, si Gandalf o él mismo.

Bilbo siguió con su estrategia de ganar tiempo, esta vez no dudó y discutió civilizadamente con ellos, dando instrucciones largas y confusas, para luego pasar a la fase de infección. Cuando Thorin se dio cuenta de lo que el hobbit planeaba, hizo que sus compañeros recapacitaran y le siguieran el juego. Cuando el mago les salvó finalmente y se acercó a interrogar a Gandalf acerca de su paradero.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a mirar hacia adelante.

-¿Y qué te hizo volver?

-Mirar hacia atrás. -contestó, con una sonrisa.- Pero habéis salido sin un sólo rasguño de aquí.

-No habrá sido gracias al saqueador. -comentó, sin estar muy seguro de su frase, ya que realmente había sido culpa de Fili y Kili al mandarle a rescatar a los ponis, y él había logrado ganar tiempo.

-Al menos ganó tiempo, ninguno de ustedes logró hacer eso.

Se mantuvo en silencio, clavando su mirada en el hobbit una vez más, preguntándose por qué le resultaba tan fácil y a la vez tan difícil confiar en el pequeño hobbit.

-Se deben de haber desplazado por el día. -El comentario de Gandalf hizo que volviera a la conversación.

-Eso quiere decir que hay una cueva cerca... -el mago asintió y él se giró, para ver al hobbit cerca, ayudando a Balin a levantarse.- Mediano.

-¿Sí? -Bilbo se acercó.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Gracias a ti nos hemos salvado. Te lo agradezco. -dijo, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-Ah. -aquello le sorprendió, comenzó a ver poco a poco los cambios que iban sucediendo, aunque no fuera en algunos actos, la última vez Thorin no le había dicho nada.- No hay de qué, no quiero que nadie resulte dañado y menos que nadie muera.-ésto último lo dijo tan bajo que el líder tuvo que esforzarse en entenderlo, mirando sus labios en silencio. En ese momento el rey pensó en aquella persona que Bilbo había perdido y asintió, algo molesto.

-No hay tiempo que perder, vamos a buscar la cueva de los trolls.

Buscaron durante unas horas, para encontrar la sucia y maloliente cueva, donde encontraron las espadas élficas y el cofre de oro el cuál Gloin, Bofur y Oin enterraron. Thorin dio la orden de salir de la cueva cuando de repente pisó algo y vió algo brillando en el suelo. Una daga, demasiado pequeña para cualquiera de los suyos, pero perfecta para alguien más. La cogió y la limpió levemente, y al salir de la cueva carraspeó antes de llamar a Bilbo.

-Maese Baggins. -el aludido se dio la vuelta al escucharle referirse a él.- Coge ésto, es inútil para cualquier otro, pero a ti te irá bien. -le extendió la daga, lo cual le sorprendió. La última vez se la había dado Gandalf y no esperaba que fuera diferente.- Es como un abrecartas, la última vez dijiste algo referido a ello.

-Algo así. -dijo, aceptando la daga- Muchas gracias, Thorin. -le sonrió dulcemente, lo cual hizo que el enano asintiera secamente y se alejara a paso rápido, si no lo hacía, acabaría actuando de una manera que ni él mismo se reconocería.

En ese momento llegó Radagast, asustado y nervioso, en lo que hablablan y descansaban después de la dura noche, Bilbo limpió lo mejor que pudo a Dardo, dentro de poco sonaría el aullido de los huargos, y aunque seguramente no la necesitara en ese momento, decidió tenerla a mano por si las dudas. Entonces Dwalin y Bofur le vieron y le miraron con curiosidad, viendo la daga en sus manos.

-Instinto hobbit. -dijo, sonriendo nervioso.

A continuación atacaron los huargos, y el mago pardo los distrajo mientras ellos huían en la llanura, en dirección al pasadizo de Rivendel sin el conocimiento de los enanos. Los orcos habían picado en el cebo cuando dieron la alarma al matar a uno fuera del grupo y volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta hallarles. Thorin dio la orden de entrar y se quedó esperando en la entrada de la cueva, mientras Kili disparaba a los huargos que se acercaban. Fili no entró hasta que su hermano estaba al lado suyo y a continuación bajó Thorin. Ahí fue cuando llegaron los elfos y ellos decidieron avanzar por el sendero oculto.

Bilbo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pensar en la expresión de Thorin al ver a donde les había enviado Gandalf.

-Veo que te divierte el vivir esta aventura otra vez. -le susurró el mago.

-Sólo en los momentos en los que no ocurre nada. No puedo evitar sentirme nervioso cuando atacan y peligran las vidas de todos. Es sólo que me hace gracia ver el resultado de tus decisiones y la reacción de los enanos a éstas. Rivendel está cerca, ver elfos siempre fue mi sueño desde pequeño, al igual que el sueño de Frodo, pero desde hacía muchos años sólo deseaba volver a estar con enanos.

-¿Frodo?

-Oh. -aquello le resultó muy raro, a menudo se le olvidaba que aquel no era el Gandalf que conocía a Frodo, si no uno que aun no vivía lo que él.- Perdón, es mi sobrino... bueno, será mi sobrino. Ya lo conocerás, seguro que te cae bien. -Gandalf asintió, sonriendo.

-Hay luz delante.

Bilbo se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa. Rivendel estaba delante suya otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** ¡Holas de nuevo! Sí, he cambiado un par de cosas. ¡Thorin le ha dado Dardo a Bilbo! ¡Pero ésto es como un otome game! Si desarrollas la ruta con alguien te van saliendo eventos con esa persona. ;D

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Las palabras son peores que una puñalada

**Capítulo 4. Las palabras son peores que las cuchillas.**

Llegaron a la entrada de Rivendel, donde les recibió un elfo. Gandalf habló con él y de repente llegó la caballería élfica. Como la última vez, Bofur tiró del brazo de Bilbo para ponerlo en medio de todos y así no resultar dañado. Finalmente, el mago intercedió por ellos y entraron al poblado élfico para cenar, invitados por Elrond. Aun después de tanto tiempo, Bilbo no pudo aceptar los modales de los enanos, aunque se mantuvo en silencio, cuando observó el flirteo de Kili con la elfa, no pudo si no reirse ante la mirada celosa de Fili, quien estaba sentado al lado suyo y desde que lo habían sentado alejado de su hermano no podía si no estar inquieto en el sitio y con la mirada clavada en el menor.

Thorin se levantó de su lugar en la mesa de Gandalf y Elrond, clavando su mirada en Bilbo y poco después Bofur comenzó a cantar encima de la mesa, avergonzando al mago con sus modales y sin poder evitar que el hobbit se llevara una mano a la cara, algo avergonzado.

Cayó la noche, y aunque Bilbo estaba cansado se quedó merodeando el lugar, para encontrarse a Thorin y a Balin hablando en un balcón élfico, estando el líder apoyado en el pasamanos. No quiso interrumpir así que retrocedió, pero el moreno se dio la vuelta, percatándose de su presencia.

-Mediano, ven con nosotros. -él, vergonzoso, se acercó.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Fue a hablar, pero en ese momento llegaron Gandalf y Elrond, evitando que le dirigiera una palabra. Tras una breve discusión, Thorin dudaba entre darle el mapa o no a Elrond, y cuando los ojos azules del enano chocaron contra los verdes de él, él no pudo si no asentir. No sabía por qué, pero esa vez el rey estaba buscando su apoyo y no pudo sino sentirse intensamente feliz por ello. A partir de ahí, desvió su mirada del color del agua hacia el elfo y no desvió la mirada ni un segundo hasta entregar el mapa. Poco después desvelaron el significado del mapa y el propósito de la compañía.

El día siguiente el saqueador volvió a pasear por las salas de Rivendel, pero esta vez no tanto tiempo. Había pasado bastante tiempo en aquel lugar, como para perder el tiempo que le restaba con los enanos, pero se encontró con Elrond.

-¿Sin tus compañeros?

-Admiraba una vez más este lugar. -dijo, con una sonrisa a su amigo, que no le conocía, pero Elrond le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué secreto ocultas, pequeño hobbit? Tus ojos son más antiguos de lo que tu cuerpo es... tienen una sabiduría que no es propia de tu edad. Estás bajo la protección del Dios... -susurró, clavando sus pupilas en las otras.

-Ilúvatar me ha dado otra oportunidad. -dijo, en voz baja, mirándole a los ojos.- Es un placer volver a conocerte, Elrond, yo soy Bilbo Baggins, espero que la dama Arwen se encuentre bien. -sonrió.

Elrond asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la sala. Cuando Bilbo se dio la vuelta vio a Thorin apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos clavados en él. De fondo podían escucharse chapuzones y risas de los enanos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Puedes hablar con los elfos de ello? -se acercó, a paso rápido hasta quedar cerca de él.- ¿Qué edad tienes, mediano? ¿Por qué me lo ocultas?

-¿Física o mentalmente? -preguntó, con una sonrisa triste, sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no desvelaría toda la verdad.- Hace unos meses cumplí cincuenta y un años de edad, pero tengo los pensamientos de ciento cuarenta años en mi cabeza.

-Ciento cuaren... -miró a otro lado, intentando entender lo que decía para volver a mirarle- ¿Por qué?

-Me han encomendado una misión que debo cumplir y que así haré. -le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué misión? ¿Sabotear nuestra partida a Erebor? ¿Por eso eres tan amigable con los elfos?- preguntó el enano, con enfado en su voz, pero el hobbit no pudo sino sonreír, quiso creer que los celos se reflejaban en la voz del otro, y decidió hablar antes de que el otro se lo tomara a mal.

-No, Thorin, me dieron la misión de protegerte. A ti y a tus sobrinos, con mi vida si hiciera falta. Proteger la vida de los herederos de Durin aunque muriera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién te dio esa misión? A un hobbit, quien difícilmente puede protegerse a sí mismo... protegerme a mí, ¿de qué?

El saqueador tragó saliva, tenía que contarlo en pequeñas dosis.

-Eso aun no te lo puedo contar, confía en mí, por favor. -le miró con ojos suplicantes.- Cuando llegue el momento te lo diré. No quiero volver a... necesito protegerte, y así lo haré, aunque no quieras.

Thorin respiró profundamente y asintió. No podía negarle esa súplica, aunque en su mente sabía que si alguien debía proteger al otro, ese sería él. ¿Quién podría haberle dado aquella misión? ¿Quizás Dain? No, si no no hubiera rechazado su petición y no hubiera mandado un hobbit. ¿Quien podría haber sido el causante de todo ello?

Cayó la noche y los enanos volvían a reír, alborotando la tranquilidad de Rivendel. Bilbo se encontraba cerca, en una escalera, cuando escuchó a Gandalf y a Elrond hablar. Estaba concentrado en la conversación, que cuando fue a darse la vuelta y vio a Thorin se sobresaltó. Aun no se acostumbraba a ver sus ojos azules de nuevo fijos en él.

-El trono de Erebor corresponde a Thorin, ¿qué temes? -preguntaba Gandalf.

-¿Lo has olvidado? Hay predisposición a la locura en esa familia. -Respondía Elrond, Thorin se acercó a Bilbo lentamente.- Su abuelo perdió al cabeza, su padre sucumbió a la misma enfermedad. ¿Puedes garantizar que Thorin Oakenshield no correrá la misma suerte? -el enano se giró sobre sí mismo, escuchándoles en silencio.- Gandalf, estas decisiones no nos incumben sólo a nosotros. No nos corresponde a ti o a mi redibujar el mapa de la Tierra Media.

El hobbit se giró lentamente hacia él, mirándole de reojo.

-Con o sin nuestra ayuda, estos enanos marcharán hacia la montaña. Están decidido a reclamar su tierra. No creo que Thorin, Oakenshield crea que deba rendir cuentas a nadie...

La conversación se perdió con la distancia, y el hobbit se acercó y se atrevió a ponerle una mano en el hombro.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿De la enfermedad que hay en mi familia? -El hobbit asintió.- ¿Tu deber... es protegerme a mí, o a los demás de mí?

-Ese no es mi cometido, aunque tuviera poder para ello. -susurró, recordando la locura del rey, eligiendo la guerra sobre la paz ante la perspectiva de perder parte de su tesoro.- Mi cometido es no dejarte morir, no ot... no a ti. Ni a Fili, ni a Kili, ni a ningún miembro de la compañía. Tú no eres como tu padre, ni tu abuelo. -dijo, convencido de que esta vez lograría controlar su locura.- Te protegeré y tú no caerás en la enfermedad. Estaré contigo y te protegeré, aunque eso signifique la muerte.

-Eh, mediano. -Thorin puso la mano sobre la suya, el de cabellos ensortijados pensó por un momento que la iba a retirar, pero simplemente la dejó ahí, acariciándola suavemente, sin saber él mismo por qué y creando un color rojo en la cara del otro.- Cuando dices que no vas a dejar a morir a nadie de la compañía, inclúyete a ti mismo. Eres parte de ella. -murmuró, antes de soltar su mano y ponerse en marcha.

Bilbo duró unos minutos más ahí, intentando procesar lo que le había dicho, y el color rojo en su cara permaneció. Pocos minutos después se encontró con Kili.

-Eh, Bilbo, ¿qué tal todo? ¿qué ocurre? Tienes la cara como un tomate, ¿tienes fiebre? -la preocupación se reflejaba en su voz.

-N-No, yo...

-Acabo de ver a Thorin bajar, ¿le has vis...? -en ese momento algo en su cabecita encajó.- ¿...to? Bilbo, le acabas de ver, ¿verdad? -el pequeño hobbit asintió.- Tú me ayudaste con tu consejo, yo te ayudaré a partir de ahora, estoy en deuda.

-¿Qué?

-No me vas a negar que te gusta Thorin, aunque lo hicieras, no te creería, pareces una doncella enamorada.

-Calla, Kili. -murmuró.- me las arreglaré sólo.

-Aunque no quieras te ayudaré. -le dijo, esbozando otra de sus amplias sonrisas.

Bilbo casi no se comprendía a sí mismo, a pesar de sus años y el haber estado con él hacía tanto tiempo se sentía como había dicho Kili, como una doncella enamorada. Le amaba, y lo sabía con certeza, pero el hecho de reconquistarle y ver los pequeños detalles que en su momento había hecho que se enamorara de él hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte. Sólo el hecho de volver a verle de nuevo ya le perturbaba cada día y hacía que se le dibujara una tonta sonrisa que se esforzaba en ocultar y excusar.

A las horas partieron de Rivendel. Y volvió a girarse a echarle un vistazo al poblado, mientras Thorin fijaba su mirada otra vez en él, sintiéndose molesto.

-Señor Baggins, os sugiero que no os quedéis atrás. -llevaba un tiempo tuteándole y llamándole "mediano", así que la frase alteró levemente a Bilbo, quien se giró y continuó el camino. Cuando vio ésto, el otro decidió caminar también.

Los días pasaron y la compañía avanzó por las montañas en dirección a Erebor. Bilbo hablaba con todos, como de costumbre, pero las conversaciones más largas solían ser con Kili y Bofur. Aun así, sentía la mirada fija azul de Thorin fija sobre él en numerosas ocasiones. A veces la respondía, aunque el duelo duraba unos segundos antes de que el mediano desviara la mirada con la cara completamente rojo, lo cual Kili veía y se burlaba de él, a pesar de ello, Bilbo acababa riendo con él, y, por alguna razón, al hermano pequeño de Durin le tocaba la tarea más tediosa que hubiera disponible.

En una ocasión el hobbit le ofreció ayudarle, pero Thorin, que escuchó la oferta habló en ese momento.

-Señor Baggins, venga conmigo con su espada. -le ordenó. Bilbo asintió y se alejó con él varios metros del campamento.- He decidido que te voy a enseñar a pelear. -El pequeño notó como la manera de hablar con él cambiaba dependiendo si era en público o no y aquello le sorprendió y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar que, la primera vez, había pasado lo mismo cuando había comenzado a tener esperanzas de estar con el enano. Tareas tediosas y tuteos en privado, además de las clases de lucha, suponía que era su manera de conseguir tiempo con él.- ¿Qué te hace gracia, mediano?

-N-No es nada. -dijo, mientras desenfundaba a Dardo. Él tenía algunas nociones de lucha, pero muy pocas, prácticamente nunca había necesitado utilizar esas habilidades.

Las clases comenzaron a ser diarias, un par de horas, después de acampar. A él no le molestaban, eran en privado con Thorin y varias veces le corregía la postura, en esos momentos, cuando notaba su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo casi temía que escuchara su corazón latiendo como un caballo desbocado. Aun con esas clases, siempre perdía rápidamente los cortos duelos contra el rey. La duración subía lentamente, hasta que un día por fin le bloqueó varias veces los golpes de la espada y el duelo duró hasta los cinco minutos.

-Cinco minutos... bueno, imagino que es tiempo suficiente como para ir a salvarte. -rió el enano, haciendo que el otro se azorase.

-No tienes que protegerme.

-Sí, tú vas a protegerme a mí y a todos los miembros de la compañía, pero tú, como parte de la compañía, no te proteges, por lo que deja eso en mis manos. -dijo, mirándole seriamente.

Bilbo no respondió y asintió. Las clases continuaban cuando podían, pero cada vez iban más cansados y por caminos más difíciles, hasta que llegaron hasta un camino dificultado por la lluvia.

-¡Con cuidado, agarraos! -gritaba el líder. A los pocos segundos, casi como un deja vu, el hobbit sentía como el suelo se desmoronaba a sus pies y era sostenido por Dwalin y Bofur. Los ojos del enano temblaron de pánico, hasta ver que volvía a su posición original, y sintió su corazón dominado por un miedo que decidió ocultar.- ¡Debemos buscar un refugio!

El saqueador sintió como la bilis le subía por la garganta y volvía a bajar, cogiendo aire repetidas veces, sin poder notar como éste hacía efecto en su cuerpo. Cuando se tranquilizó, la primera roca de la pelea de los gigantes impactó contra la montaña, y Thorin se puso realmente nervioso, su compañía al completo estaba en peligro, y las montañas fragmentándose, siendo parte de las piernas de un gigante de piedra. Kili y Fili sintieron pánico al ver como los dos grupos y ellos mismos se alejaban, intentando alcanzarse con desesperación.

-¡FILI! -Gritó el hermano menor, al ver como su hermano se alejaba de él.

La primera parte del grupo logró bajar de las piernas del gigante de piedra, pero aun faltaba la segunda parte del grupo, entre los que se encontraban Bilbo y Fili. Intentaron buscar una oportunidad para saltar hacia la montaña, pero esa oportunidad acabó estrellándoles contra la roca, con todo el peso del gigante de roca encima. Ante esta visión, el líder de los enanos sintió como si su corazón se parara.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! -gritó, con toda su voz- ¡NOOOOOOOO!

La visión del gigante de roca cayendo tras aplastar a su sobrino, a su compañía y a su hobbit le hizo sentir un miedo devastador. Sólo para sentir un inmenso alivio al ver como todos se encontraban bien, tirados en el suelo y sólo un poco magullados. Sonrió al verlos y emitió un suspiro de tranquilidad, que se acabó al levantarse Bofur rápidamente del suelo, con cara de terror, mirando desesperadamente por todos lados.

-¡¿Dónde está Bilbo?!

-¡Ahí! -alguien lo vió, colgando de la cornisa del precipicio, buscando, aterrado, algún sitio donde pisar, notando como le faltaba el aire y comenzaban a fallarle los brazos.

Ori y Bofur se tiraron en su dirección, intentando coger su mano, sin éxito.

-¡Bilbo! -Bofur estaba terrado, intentando agarrar su mano.

La compañía estaba aterrada, y el pequeño hobbit aun más. Thorin actuó rápido, no podía dejar que cayera. Se colgó con su fuerte brazo de la roca y llegó a cogerle el brazo para elevarlo, para luego empujarle a terreno seguro, pero al intentar subir resbaló él y Dwalin le cogió justo a tiempo para evitar la caída del rey.

-Creí que perdíamos a nuestro saqueador. -comentó alguien.

-Perdido ha estado desde que salió de su casa. No debería haber venido. -Las palabras de Thorin eran frías.- No pinta nada entre nosotros.

Y él lo sabía, pero lo decía conscientemente. No debería haber ido, no debería correr los riesgos que los demás estaban corriendo, quería mantenerlo a salvo, quería volviera a Rivendel, donde no podrían hacerle daño. Su corazón aun temblaba de miedo y pánico al ver al pequeño hobbit colgar del precipicio, amenazando con perder su vida en cualquier momento. No quería que sufriera ningún daño, quería guardarlo como a un tesoro, en un lugar donde nadie se lo robara y donde nadie lo dañase, y si tenía que hacerle daño él para ello, lo haría. Ya lo había aceptado, estaba enamorado del no tan joven saqueador.

Se giró y entró en la cueva que se encontraba a escasos metros de allí, tras esas palabras. Y organizó el movimiento de los enanos dentro del refugio.

-Bofur. -llamó al enano del sombrero.- Tú harás la primera guardia. -de alguna manera, odiaba que hubiera sido Bofur y no él el primero en darse cuenta del peligro del hobbit, y se odiaba aun más tras las palabras que seguro le habían dañado, pero no podía evitarlas, necesitaba protegerlo.

Bilbo dio vueltas en sus mantas, no podía dormir tras las palabras de Thorin, como la última vez. Decían que las palabras dolían más que una espada, y eso era cierto, casi hubiera preferido que le hubiera clavado un cuchillo antes que eso. Las dudas aparecieron en su cabeza, pero intentó razonarlas, él ya había vivido eso, él sabía que había una razón tras esas palabras. Recordó su historia, recordó sus acciones, y decidió ponerse en pie y guardar sus cosas. Quizás debería haber avisado sobre el riesgo de la cueva al resto de los enanos, pero no le hubieran creído y prefería repetir sus acciones, sabiendo que al menos había una manera de ayudarles... consiguiendo un artefacto infalible para su misión.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? -preguntó Bofur, preocupado.

-Venía a hacerte compañía. No puedo dormir. -sonrió tímido el de cabellos castaños.

-¿Y por qué recoges tus cosas? -el pequeño se encogió de hombros y se recostó al lado de Bofur, quien le revolvió el cabello.- ¿Estás bien, Bilbo? Te noto triste, ¿tiene que ver con las palabras de Thorin?

-No... yo... es posible.

Lo que no sabía es que había un par de ojos azules abiertos y con el oído atento a la conversación. Había escuchado la voz de su saqueador (¿desde cuando había empezado a denominarlo "su"?) y su mente le había despertado casi instantáneamente. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que sus palabras hubieran hecho efecto y él hubiera decidido irse. Se mordió el labio y decidió que si así había sido, sería mejor para el otro, para dejar de exponerlo a peligros.

-Venga, no te pongas así por ello. Te aseguro que él estaba preocupado, y por eso te dijo eso... no tienes por qué deprimirte por ello, y ni se te pase por la cabeza irte de la compañía, eres uno de los nuestros.

-Thorin dijo que no, y yo... no creo que sea por preocupación, lo único que estoy haciendo es estorbar.

-No seas tonto. -Le reprendió el del sombrero.- ¡Claro que eres uno de nosotros! Si no Thorin te hubiera dejado en Rivendel sin dudarlo. Pareces afectado por sus palabras, y estoy seguro que si eso lo hubiera dicho cualquier otro enano no le habrías dado esa importancia... Al comenzar el viaje te pregunté si te gustaba, y me dijiste que era muy pronto para decir nada. Ya han pasado meses... ¿puedes contestar a mi pregunta ahora? -sonrió.

-Y tú dijiste que era broma. Y sí, puedo contestarla. -Bilbo se acercó al oído de Bofur para murmurarle.- No me gusta, le amo. -se alejó, con la cara un poco roja y sin poder mirarle a la cara, pero Bofur sonrió. Por otro lado, el rey bajo la montaña se sintió inseguro. No había podido escuchar la respuesta, pero una inseguridad en su corazón le decía que las palabras que había dicho el hobbit tenían que ver con los sentimientos hacia Bofur, aquel que le había salvado y cuidado desde el principio, que hacia él, quien se había dedicado a dañarle una y otra vez. Haciendo memoria, siempre había visto lo mismo, el enano del sombrero le había protegido en mitad de los elfos, había estado a su lado en casi todas las ocasiones del peligro, y en las caminatas hablaban durante horas juntos. En su interior sentía pánico.

-Bilbo... de verdad que debes quedarte. -Thorin se mordió el labio, casi seguro de su razonamiento.- ¿Qué es eso?

El momento de los trasgos. Dardo brillaba en su funda y Bilbo tragó saliva.

-¡MOVEOS! -escuchó el grito de Thorin y él se quedó en el lugar, sabiendo que acabaría cayendo el último y pasando desapercibido para conseguir el anillo de la invisibilidad.

Se agachó como la última vez y gateó para ver la dirección en la que se habían ido. Les siguió hasta encontrarse de nuevo con el trasgo y, gracias a las nociones de combate, esta vez logró tirarle por el precipicio desde antes. Ahí comenzó a bajar poco a poco por la pared, intentando disminuir el daño recibido, comparado con la última vez.

Tendría que volver a encontrarse con Gollum.


	5. El Anillo Único

**Capítulo 5. El anillo único.**

Los enanos fueron guiados hasta delante del rey goblin, todos apretados, desarmados y sin poder moverse libremente. Sólo Nori se había dado tiempo de la ocultación del saqueador, pero no sabía su destino. El resto de los enanos miraban preocupados a su alrededor, en busca de la cabecita rizada del hobbit, hasta que el parlamento con el rey trasgo comenzó. Poco a poco intentaron ganar tiempo, confiaban en que Gandalf apareciera, pero varios de los enanos estaban preocupados por el destino de su saqueador.

-Quizás lo confundieron con una jovencita humana y le están haciendo aberraciones. -susurró Dwalin, ganándose una mirada llena de ira de Thorin.- Son posibilidades, pero no creo que sea eso, se habrá ocultado. -corrigió rápidamente, sintiendo como había dicho palabras equivocadas en presencia de su rey.

-¡No murmuréis entre ustedes! Thorin, hijo de Thrar, hijo de Thror... Rey bajo la montaña, quien no tiene montaña, por lo que no eres realmente nadie. -escupió las palabras con placer.- Conozco a alguien que pagaría bien por tu cabeza. Sólo tu cabeza, sin nada más. Un orco pálido, montado sobre un huargo blanco.

-Azog el Profanador murió hace tiempo.

-¿De verdad crees que está muerto? Le enviaré un mensaje y cobraré su recompensa... -el rey trasgo sonrió.- ¡Traed las máquinas de tortura!

Por mientras, el saqueador había encontrado el lugar donde Gollum había encontrado al goblin y se lo había llevado para comer. Escondido tras las setas, vio caer nuevamente el anillo al pelear con el globin moribundo. Aquella vez pensó que sería mejor ir a buscar al resto, sin pensar que eso podría afectar en un futuro al destino del Anillo Único, ya que la criatura Gollum nunca sabría su nombre ni de donde procedía.

Usó el anillo y se fundió en el aire, ahora tendría que buscar una manera de ir a buscar a los enanos, aun recordaba en su cabeza el camino por el que había perseguido a Gollum y comenzó a investigar, con Dardo enfundada y el anillo puesto, avanzó por las tinieblas hasta llegar a la salida.

Allí se adentró a la montaña, siguiendo los pasadizos y evitando chocar con los goblins que patrullaban, hasta encontrarse con los enanos peleando contra los goblins corriendo por los puentes de madera. Las explicaciones del anillo serían bastante complicadas si aparecía de repente, así que decidió ayudarles desde las sombras. Con ayuda de la invisibilidad iba apuñalando a los más cercanos por la espalda, mientras esquivaba los golpes de los enanos y corría rápidamente. En cierto momento ayudó a que Fili no se despeñara por una caía, el cual quedó confundido al no encontrar a quien agradecer, y avanzó con ellos hasta la caída. Se levantó rápidamente, para ver como el rey goblin caía sobre ellos e hizo una mueca de dolor, a partir de ahí, les siguió rápidamente hasta la salida, sin dejarse ver.

-Un dos, tres cuatro cinco, seis siete, ocho nueve diez, Fili, Kili, doce... Bombur trece, ¿dónde está Bilbo? ¿Dónde está el hobbit? -inquirió Gandalf, asustado del destino del mediano. Todos miraron a su alrededor, sin saber contestar, temerosos de que le hubiera ocurrido algo.

Los enanos comenzaron a discutir entre sí, de si había sido capturado, si lo habían matado o si se había ido, hasta que Thorin les interrumpió a todos.

-Yo te diré lo que pasó, el señor Baggins vio la ocasión y no la dejó pasar. Sólo pensaba volver a Rivendel con los elfos. No volveremos a ver a nuestro hobbit. Ya estará lejos. -dijo, deseoso de creerse sus propias palabras, de haber espantado al pequeño y, con ello, haberlo alejado del peligro todo lo posible, era eso lo que él deseaba con fervor.

Fili y Kili se miraron, no podían creerse aquello, el pequeño Bilbo siempre estaba atento a seguir el camino con todos ellos y a avanzar con felicidad en la aventura para estar con ellos, no se les podía ocurrir ni por un momento que les hubiera abandonado, era algo impensable para ellos dos, sobre todo para el más joven. Bilbo le había ayudado en múltiples ocasiones, no sólo con sus sentimientos por su hermano mayor, si no en consejos varios, desde cómo cocinar hasta cómo ocultar algunas gamberradas, a pesar de que eso diera lugar a algunas tareas tediosas, mandadas por los celos de su líder, él adoraba estar con su amigo.

Bofur pensaba igual, aquel pequeño ser no podía haberse ido, y más teniendo en cuenta que estaba seguro de sus palabras, amaba al enano, con un amor que era poco posible que se hubiera desarrollado en tan poco tiempo, un amor que parecía ser de hacía muchot iempo. Tenía la impresión de que Bilbo jugaba con ventaja, sabiendo algunas cosas de antemano o, como solía decir, teniendo el favor de los dioses. Si no se los había contado, por algo sería, pero confiaba totalmente en su intuición, así que clavó sus ojos marrones en su líder, en silencio.

-No, no lo está. -el ojiverde se había sonreído a sí mismo cuando escuchó las palabras del líder. Las había repetido, pero levemente diferentes, la otra vez le había acusado de escapar a su casa, ahora casi podía jurar que estaba algo celoso. Al verle, al enano del sombrero se le escapó un suspiro de alivio, al ver como su intuición había acertado.

-Bilbo Baggins... nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien. -exclamó Gandalf.

Los ojos azules de Thorin no sabían si mostrarse alegres al darse cuenta que no lo había perdido para siempre y quizás no volver a verlo en el resto de su vida, o temerosos de que el de cabellos ensortijados podía resultar herido otra vez en su campaña, la incertidumbre se reflejaba en su cara y se mordió el labio.

-¡Bilbo! No esperábamos verte. -le dijo Kili, con una amplia sonrisa, realmente alegre de que no se hubiera ido, mintiendo en sus palabras, de hecho, se hubiera decepcionado muchísimo si el pequeño hobbit no hubiera aparecido prontamente. O, quizás más que decepcionado, asustado, ya que se imaginaba que no se iría de la compañía, pero que sí podría haber resultado prisionero o asesinado por los goblins.

-¿Cómo has sorteado a los trasgos? -preguntó el hermano mayor, al lado del otro, realmente curioso, sospechando de las habilidades del menor y de quien le había ayudado a no caerse.

-Cuento con la ayuda de Ilúvatar. -rió, hablando en serio sabiendo que no le creerían, pero ganándose una ceja arqueada de Gandalf.

-Bueno, ¿y qué importa eso ahora? Ha vuelto. -sonrió Gandalf, después de mirar el movimiento sospechoso de como el hobbit guardaba el anillo en el bolsillo con sutileza.

-Claro que importa. -se pronunció el líder de la compañía, haciendo que Bilbo se estremeciera con su voz ronca.- Quiero saberlo.

En su interior aun se debatía por qué estaba él estaba allí. Por qué había vuelto para enfretarse a riesgos. Quizás sus palabras no le habían afectado o... recordó la conversación que había escuchado antes de la noche de los trasgos, "¿A ti te gusta Thorin?". Y la respuesta que no había llegado a escuchar, pero que Bofur le insistió en quedarse. No pudo evitar sentirse frustrado y enfadado, quizás sólo se había quedado por el otro enano, a pesar de que eso significase sufrir daños y correr riesgos.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? -inquirió, intentando ocultar el dolor de su voz.

-Sé que dudas de mí. Sé que siempre lo has hecho a pesar de mis palabras. ¿Volver con los elfos? No, ese no es mi lugar. Éste es mi lugar, junto a ustedes... he estado demasiado tiempo en mi hogar, y ustedes no tenéis uno, os fue arrebatado. Os ayudaré a recuperarlo, os protegeré, Thorin Oakenshield, a ti y a todos cómo me sea posible. Por muchas palabras desdeñosas que me dirijas, no lograrás que huya a esconderme, no después de tanto tiempo esperando. No volveré a perder a nadie.

La compañía se quedó en silencio. Casi les había parecido que el cabello del hobbit se volvía blanco y su voz más profunda y ronca, como si la edad se le hubiera caído encima. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido mientras hablaban y los enanos retuvieron la respiración. ¿Quien era aquel mediano, jurando protegerles a todos ellos, guerreros entrenados, pero con una palabra tan seria que todos ellos le creyeron en el fondo de su alma? Thorin le miró con sus ojos azules como el mar, y Bilbo le sostuvo la mirada, viendo en ellos el color del mar de las Llanuras Imperecederas.

-No podrás apartarme de tu lado, Thorin. Aunque rompas el contrato, aunque me grites y aunque me amenaces. -terminó, y el rey bajó la mirada, asintiendo a sus palabras, sintiendo que algo en su interior se sentía bien.

Aquel discurso había sido para toda su compañía, pero aquella última frase se la había dedicado a él. "No podrás apartarme de tu lado", aquella frase había hecho que una sonrisa tonta apareciera en su cara durante unas milésimas de segundo. En ese momento tomó la decisión de que no quería que el mediano se fuera, que él le protegería del peligro, pero que no quería que se fuera de su lado. Sin duda, él no le echaría.

Gandalf sonrió, para escuchar los aullidos de los huargos buscando sus rastros.

-¡Corred!

Los enanos, el mago y el mediano comenzaron a correr, cuando el hobbit se vio acorralado por un huargo que saltó delante suyo. Empuñó a Dardo y se la clavó en la cabeza con fuerza, antes la idea de matar le hubiera asustado, pero ahora debía hacerlo si quería proteger a su rey. En ese momento el rey enano apareció a su lado, empuñando su espada, matando a otro huargo cercano evitando que fuera dañado por él y le dedicó una mirada seria y preocupada, él le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un precipicio y comenzaron a trepar los árboles por el aviso de Gandalf. Bilbo se retrasó intentando liberar su espada de la cabeza del huargo una vez más, pero una vez logrado liberarla se vio sólo y trepó al árbol con la destreza de alguien de su raza, sujetándose a él con toda la fuerza de sus bracitos.

-Huele a miedo... huele igual a su padre, Thorin, hijo de Thrair. -se burló el orco pálido.

-No puede ser verdad... -la cara del líder palideció.

-Ese es mío, ¡matad al resto! -Los huargos saltaban a los árboles, intentando derribarlos para matarles.

Saltaron de un árbol a otro, hasta quedar en el último árbol, al borde del precipicio, cuando el mago usó su magia para prender fuego a las piñas del árbol y tirarlas a los huargos, los cuales huyeron por las llamas, asustados. Los enanos celebraron la victoria subidos en las ramas, cuando de repente el último árbol comenzó a caer y Ori y Dori cayeron al vacío, sólo siendo sujetados por la vara de Gandalf.

En ese momento los ojos de Thorin se encontraron los de Azog y se levantó, dispuesto a enfrentarse a él, lleno de ira y cólera por la muerte de su padre, avanzando a paso rápido, con su escudo de roble en el brazo, corriendo hacia él y avanzando, siendo derribado por el huargo fácilmente. Se puso en pie con dificultad y Azog la golpeó nuevamente. Balin gritó al ver su rey caer, y Bilbo se levantó rápidamente, el resto de enanos lo intentó pero se encontraban en una situación peligrosa al borde de la caída. El hobbit vio como la persona a la que amaba era mordido por el huargo del orco y su cuerpo actuó sólo una vez más al ver cómo Thorin se estrellaba contra una roca cercana al herir a la montura enemiga.

Desenfundó a Dardo y corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, para lanzarse sobre el orco que amenazaba con decapitar a Thorin. Cayó al suelo y el enemigo levantó el brazo dispuesto a matarle. El rey de los enanos comenzaba a ver borroso.

-¡Bilbo! -por primera vez su nombre salió de sus labios y el más pequeño empuñó a Dardo y esquivó el golpe, se puso encima del otro y lo apuñalo hasta la muerte, armado de una ira que ni él mismo reconocía. Su mente había escuchado su nombre dicho por la ronca voz del enano y corrió a ponerse entre el ahora inconsciente Thorin y Azog, quien había fijado su vista en el hobbit tras escuchar la desesperación del enano al pronunciar el nombre del mediano y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Matadlo. -bramó el orco líder, a lo que el saqueador respondió poniéndose en guardia, esperando al ataque y a los enanos.

Entonces Fili y Kili aparecieron, gritando y atacando a los huargos con destreza, protegiendo a su rey y a su pequeño amigo, acompañados del resto de la compañía. Bilbo se defendió como pudo del ataque de los orco, cuando Azog se puso delante de él e hizo algo que no esperaba: se bajó de la montura y empuñó su maza. Escuchó el sonido de las aguilas llegar y Azog se distrajo con él, pero se dio la vuelta otra vez hacia el hobbit.

-La próxima vez te mataré, mediano. Así podré ver el sufrimiento reflejado en la cara de la escoria enana. -sonrió el orco, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda al de cabellos castaños.

Un águila le recogió. A lo lejos, el orco rió con placer, preparando un plan que haría que aquel enano sufriera más de lo que tenía pensado.

En el viaje de las águilas, los enanos vieron como el rey estaba herido. Thorin inconsciente y Bilbo sintiendo una gran preocupación en su pecho. La ansiedad cerraba su garganta y hacía que se moviera inquieto en el águila. Quizás había pasado algo diferente y el rey enano había muerto en aquella pelea. Deseaba que no, que estuviera bien como la última vez.

Las águilas le dejaron uno a uno encima de la montaña, primero a Thorin y luego a Gandalf, acercándose a despertarle con algo de su poder mágico, haciendo que recuperara la consciencia.

-¿Y el mediano? -fue lo primero en preguntar.

-Él está bien, acaba de llegar. -Contestó el mago con una sonrisa.

Thorin se levantó con dificultad, con ayuda de sus sobrinos, que acababan de ser depositados en el pico de la roca por las águilas, junto al resto de la compañía.

-¿Y Thorin? -su voz expresaba gran preocupación, mientras bajaba del águila- ¿Está bien?

-Él está a salvo.

-¿Pero está bien? Quedó inconsciente, él... no tiene heridas serias, ¿verdad? Gandalf.

-¡Tú! -bramó Thorin, detrás del mago, en ese momento el corazón del hobbit latió con normalidad, si podía decir las frases que iba a decir, es que todo estaba bien.- ¿Pero qué has hecho? Casi te matan. ¿No te dije que serías una carga? ¿Que no sobrevivirías en las tierras salvajes? ¿Que no pintabas nada entre nosotros?

El saqueador no pudo sostenerle la mirada, como la última vez. A pesar de que sabía qué era lo que iba a decirle, el miedo en su interior de que esta vez si estuviera enfadado con él no le permitió mirarle directamente.

-Nunca había estado tan equivocado.

Le interrumpió, y le abrazó, sin pensarlo, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la necesidad imperiosa de rodearle con sus brazos y hacer descansar su cabeza en su pecho, en ese momento se sintió en paz, en tranquilidad, quiso que aquel momento durara durante el resto de la eternidad, se inclinó sobre él, con el cabello tapándole la cara, susurrándole al oído.

- Yo... necesito que estés junto a mí, no podría soportar no verte, me vuelves loco, Bilbo, poco a poco me vas llevando a la locura, no quiero que te dañen, pero tampoco quiero que te separes de mí. -Le soltó con lentitud, como si no quisiera soltarlo, y levantó la voz.- Bajaremos de aquí y descansaremos unos días, creo que todos lo necesitaremos. -dijo, observando el estado de su compañía.

Thorin clavó sus ojos en la cara del hobbit, se prometió a sí mismo que lo protegería hasta el final.

**N/A: **Bueno... nueva actu. Voy subiéndolas poco a poco. ;_; Gracias a todos vuestros reviews, **Kagome-Black**, **Tsubasa Nicte**, **LukaVivia**, **ShieldSummers**, **19'Mika-chan'91**, **kapitu**, **Earendil95** y **Namirart**. Me anima bastante a seguir, aunque mi inspiración me ha mandado un poco a tomar por saco. ;_; Pero intentaré continuar... intentaré actualizar cada tanto, cada cuatro-cinco días, y ahora con las clases comenzando de nuevo... quizás tarde más.


	6. Te protegeré

**Capítulo 6. Te protegeré.**

**Advertencias: **Fluff. Mucho fluff.

El silencio caía sobre el campamento enano. Hacía unas horas habían logrado bajar de la gran piedra donde las águilas les habían depositado y se notaba una gran tensión en el ambiente. La Montaña Solitaria se alzaba en el horizonte, como un objetivo señalado en el mapa al que seguir. El hobbit fumaba de su pipa con tranquilidad mientra miraba la silueta iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna, alejado del resto de la compañía, sentado sobre un árbol caído. En su mente había un hervidero de pensamientos, él debía proteger a todos como le fuera posible, no permitiría que nadie muriese esta vez, él había llegado a una edad razonable y había muerto con su mi familia, Frodo y Gandalf, rodeándole, en una cama con una sonrisa. Ya había experimentado la muerte de esa manera, y si debía de morir para hacer que Fili y Kili conocieran la vejez y el corazón de Thorin conociera la vida después de la recuperación de Erebor, lo haría. Él era un pequeño hobbit, pero estaba totalmente decidido en su hazaña. El bosque de Mirkwood sería su próximo desafío, justo después de descansar en la casa de Beorn, aunque esta vez intentaría ser más silencioso y así, quizás, lograría evitar la flecha envenenada que había impactado en la pierna del príncipe más joven y lo había llevado a las puertas de la muerte, sin llegar a pasarlas.

-Necesito salvarles. -murmuró para sí mismo, antes de lanzar una bocanada de humo en forma de círculo, hacía la luna llena que iluminaba el cielo.- No puedo volver a perderles.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, mediano. -una voz a su espalda hizo que se sobresaltase y cayera en aquel lago azul que eran los ojos de su rey.- Te pierdes en tus pensamientos, tus ojos pierden su brillo característico y tu cara se llena de arrugas de preocupación, y murmuras sobre perder algo... te revuelves en sueños y vuelves a mascullar entre dientes tu miedo de perder algo... "no los perderé, no le perderé". -le miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras rodeaba el árbol y se situaba delante suyo.- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres volver a perder, Bilbo Baggins?

El saqueador tragó saliva, Thorin había estado mirándole a los ojos en todo momento y notaba como su defensa era destruída. Después de setenta años deseando volver a ver sus ojos, cuyo color vio reflejado en el mar que había navegado en el rumbo a las Tierras Imperecederas, lo cual no hizo si no llevarle a un trance hipnótico, el verlos clavados en sus pupilas con esa intensidad le hicieron olvidar que respirar era necesario para su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces? -insistió el enano, haciendo que recordara que necesitaba oxígeno para vivir y para contestar.

-Yo... no quiero volver a perder a un ser querido.

-¿Ser querido? Lo llevas diciendo desde el principio del viaje, no creo que sientas cariño por nuestra compañía desde el primer momento que nos conociste.-dijo, arqueando una ceja.

-Cuando les vi supe que era mi destino ir con ustedes y estar con ustedes, todos sois familia, todos estáis juntos, no puedo permitir que ninguno de ustedes pierda a ningún otro, no podría soportar la pérdida.

-¿A quien perdiste que sufriste tanto, maese Baggins?

Bilbo enmudeció, perdido en sus ojos, respirando casi con dificultad al recordar los ojos que tan fijos estaban en los suyos sin vida alguna, su piel perdiendo color y su llanto en mitad de la batalla, rodeado de cadáveres. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y sus hombros se sacudieron intentando reprimir el sollozo, sintiéndose estúpido de volver a sentirse así a pesar de que aquel quien había muerto en sus brazos estaba en frente suyo, esperando una respuesta.

El hobbit se sobresaltó cuando de repente sintió como el enano le agarraba de la muñeca y le arrastraba hasta su pecho, donde le abrazó, con una mano rodeando sus hombros y el otro acariciando sus cabellos con dulzura. El aroma del enano le rodeó, olor a hierro, sangre y tierra.

-Perdón. -murmuró el líder.- No pensé que aun... aun te dolería tanto. Quería saber quien era el ser al que amabas y te he hecho recordar algo que seguramente no querías recordar.

-No pasa nada. -dijo, con la voz entrecortada, pero mucho más calmado.- He sido yo quien ha reaccionado mal, yo... perdí a la persona que me robó mi corazón y no me lo devolvió ni tras su muerte, perdí a dos chicos que los veía como mis hijos, alborotadores y sonrientes. Vi como mataron al mayor y el menor caía en locura para después morir en venganza. -tragó saliva, aquel recuerdo le perturbaba enormemente.- No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir.

-Nadie va a morir, Bilbo. -susurró su nombre con suavidad.- Te prometo que nadie lo hará.

-No puedes prometerme eso. Si aun tengo que perder mi vida para evitar que ustedes mueran, lo haré. Estoy dispuesto a ello.

-No digas eso. -gruñó el mayor.- Nadie en la compañía quiere verte muerto. Por mucho que sea tu misión preservar la línea de Durin. ¿Cuándo podrás contarme por qué tu espíritu tiene más edad que tu cuerpo?

El hobbit desvió la mirada, pensando.

-Cuando estemos en Erebor. Cuando estemos en Erebor todos a salvo, lo haré. Lo juro.

El rey enano emitió un suspiro y lo soltó, pasando su mano de sus cabellos a su mejilla, acariciándole suavemente con el pulgar para luego dejar caer la mano.

-Está bien.

Más tarde volvieron al campamento. El más pequeño notó como el príncipe moreno arqueaba la ceja, en una pregunta muda con una sonrisa pícara. Él contestó con un encogimiento de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a sentar al lado del fuego, la temperatura había caído y no quería enfermar.

A su lado, Gloin observaba los retratos de su hijo y su esposa con una cara que el hobbit nunca había visto.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-¿Hm? -el pelirrojo le miró.

-Tu hijo. Tu esposa. Se nota que los amas. -el enano tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Gimli y Hális. Claro que les amo, son mi elegida y nuestro hijo.

-¿Elegida? -él sabía qué significaba, pero sería extraño que en aquella línea del tiempo lo supiera. La otra vez se lo había explicado Bofur, así que se sorprendió cuando el otro enano comenzó a hablar.

-Los enanos sólo amamos una vez. -explicó.- Cada uno tiene su media gema esperándole en algún lugar del mundo, algunos no la encuentran nunca, y otros afortunados, como yo, logran encontrarla. Al ser la mitad de una gema, los dos encajan perfectamente... si son enanos. A veces el Mahal es caprichoso y la media gema de un enano se encuentra en otra raza que no siente el amor tan profundo como nosotros. -dijo, mirándole fijamente, dándole entender cosas que en su anterior vida no había entendido en esa mirada.- Pero por eso se respeta el amor de cada uno de nosotros, independientemente si es alguien del mismo sexo, de diferente raza o de la misma familia. Nuestro amor es profundo, si una mitad muere, la otra perece con el tiempo por pena.

En ese momento el pequeño hobbit se había dado cuenta que Gloin, quizás, era de las personas más observadoras de la compañía. Él sabía lo que él sentía por Thorin, sabía lo que los príncipes sentían entre sí y sabía lo que sentía Thorin por él (o lo que él esperaba que sintiera a esas alturas).

-¿Cómo amáis los hobbits? -el pequeño no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Hm... -Dudó antes de comenzar a hablar.- Normalmente podemos amar más de una vez, quizás conocemos a varios amantes que nos hagan sentir bien pero cuando a uno hobbit le roban el corazón, se lo roban para siempre y no se lo devuelven. Podemos conocer el placer de estar con otros, pero la capacidad de amar se ve cercenada más allá del amor fraternal.

El enano asintió al escuchar las palabras del más pequeño y miró al fuego.

-¿No sois capaces de amar a una segunda persona tras conocer la primera? -El joven se negó.- Entonces... hay algo que se me escapa. -la mirada del otro se clavó en la suya, confusa, él le susurró, para que nadie más le escuchara.- ¿Hay algún amor más fuerte que el que sientes por nuestro rey? Porque si perdiste a tu ser amado y no eres capaz de amar una segunda vez más que a la familia, tu corazón debe de explotar si sentiste algo más fuerte que lo que sientes por él.- La cara del saqueador se volvió totalmente roja.- ¿Acaso lo perdiste a él? Bah, no tienes por qué contestar a mis desvaríos si no puedes contestar, debo de dejar intentar sacarte información clasificada... ya algún día explicarás todo, ¿no?

El hobbit estaba helado al lado del fuego, con los ojos muy abiertos. Había deducido que Gloin era muy observador y atento, pero se había dado cuenta que lo era a un nivel insospechado, y con una inteligencia y lógica mucho mayor a la esperada, pero también con gran tolerancia.

-S-Sí. -aquello le había dejado paralizado, así que cuando se escuchó respondiendo se sorprendió a sí mismo.- Algún día lo podré contar todo, maese Gloin. -El enano asintió, guardó sus retratos y se levantó.

-Eso espero. -le sonrió suavemente y le revolvió el pelo.- Eres un buen hobbit, maese saqueador. Cuenta conmigo cuando necesites hablar... o una espada que te defienda. -el otro se sonrojó y asintió con suavidad.

-Gracias.

El mayor se alejó con paso lento, hacia los árboles cuando de repente se acercó apresurado Ori.

-Señor Baggins. -dijo con su tono dulce y lento.- ¿Podría acompañarme? Maese Oin pide su presencia para convencer al maese Thorin que cure sus heridas.

Se levantó, asintiendo y siguiendo al dulce y pequeño enano. Pequeño de alguna manera, porque a pesar de ser el más joven y quizás el más bajo, era más alto que él.

-Me puedes llamar Bilbo.

-¿Cómo?

-No hace falta que me llames señor Baggins, con Bilbo está bien. -sonrió- Vamos a por ese rey cabezadura.

El joven se sorprendió levemente pero le sonrió con dulzura y le guió hasta donde estaban Oin y Thorin discutiendo, al lado de un riachuelo, presumiblemente porque el curandero quería lavarle las heridas y con la iluminación de un par de antorchas.

-¡Son sólo rasguños! No hace falta que me revises, Oin.

-¡No! -el curandero terco se negaba.- ¡Necesitamos revisarlos, no podemos dejar que se infecten! La mordida de huargo son altamente peligrosas, ¡debemos curarlas!

La discusión seguía y los dos enanos se sobresaltaron cuando el hobbit apareció entre los dos junto a Ori. Se puso entre Oin y Thorin, enfrentando al rey con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija.

-Thorin. Siéntate. -ordenó, como si fuera un perro.- Quítate la ropa y deja que Oin te revise.

-No puedes ordenarme nada.

-Sí que puedo y, por Eru, lo harás. -frunció el ceño. Hacía tiempo no hubiera rechistado así al rey, pero el miedo a que cualquier herida se le infectase era mayor. El líder gruñó y se sentó sobre una roca

-Por Mahal. -se sorprendió Oin.- No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando mandé a llamar al mediano, pero es verdaderamente efectivo.

El otro enano gruñó mientras se quitaba las capas de ropa, hasta que se encontró sólo con pantalones y botas. A esto el hobbit se le fue la respiración al contemplar, tras mucho tiempo, el cuerpo fuerte y tatuado del enano, miró hacia otro lado, con la cara de color rojo.

-¡Por Mahal! -repitió el de pelo gris.- Thorin, si ésto son rasguños no quiero ver tu definición de heridas. Maese Baggins, necesito su ayuda aquí, ve a buscar agua, por favor.

El hobbit asintió y cogió el recipiente que le ofrecía el curandero para llenarlo de agua y traerlo de vuelta.

-Necesito que me ayudes a limpiar las heridas, así acabamos y dormimos antes. -asintió y cogió el otro paño para hundirlo en el agua y comenzar a limpiar las heridas de la espalda del enano líder.

Su espalda era ancha, como la de todo enano, y bien trabajada. Podía observar cada martillazo al yunque y cada espadazo a orco reflejado en los músculos de ésta. Limpió con cuidado y eficiencia las heridas, sintiendo como los músculos se tensaban bajo sus dedos a medida que iba recorriendo la piel ajena con suavidad, recordando las lecciones que lord Elrond le había enseñado tiempo atrás. Una vez terminado aquello, el corazón le latía muy deprisa, daba igual el tiempo que había pasado y las veces que había sido rodeado por el cuerpo desnudo del enano en el pasado, siempre le perturbaba.

Cogió parte del ungüento que Oin había preparado y lo comenzó a esparcir por las heridas más graves causadas por los colmillos del huargo que le había mordido con furia. Notó como la piel del enano se erizaba con el frío de la mezcla de hierbas y el tacto de sus pequeñas y frías manos hobbit en contraste a la piel que emitía mucho calor. Finalmente, ayudó a Oin a vendar el pecho y la espalda del enano con habilidad.

-Veo que tienes mano para ésto, bastante habilidoso. ¿Qué más sabes acerca de la medicina?

-Poco. -admitió, tímidamente.- Sé lo básico y conozco varias hierbas, pero me faltan otros muchos conocimientos sobre ésto. -El mayor dudó durante unos segundos antes de mirarle fijamente, mientras el líder se ponía la ropa en silencio.

-¿Quieres ser mi ayudante? Con el tiempo podrías ser mi aprendiz. -le ofreció, haciendo que el hobbit se sorprendiera.- Necesito a alguien que me ayude, y los otros enanos son muy brutos para ésto... Ori quizás podría, pero la última vez que vio una oreja cercenada se desmayó.

-Eh... yo... -su mente actuó rápido y asintió.- Me encantaría, así soy de ayuda.

-Ya eres de ayuda, Bilbo. -dijo el líder, terminando de abrocharse el abrigo.

-Pero... más. -aun recordaba como el rey había muerto por sus heridas y él no había podido alargar su vida hasta que llegara el curandero.- Me encantaría, maese Oin. Acepto su oferta con mucho gusto. -El otro asintió, tras escuchar su respuesta con su cornetilla algo aplastada.

-Bien, bien. Esta zona está llena de hierbas útiles, podremos comenzar bien las lecciones desde mañana.

Bilbo sonrió, agradecido.

Al día siguiente continuaron con su caminata, siguiendo el consejo de Gandalf de detenerse en la casa de Beorn, y mientras avanzaban Oin iba recogiendo muestras de hierbas a su alrededor y enseñándole las diferencias entre las hojas y sus distintos usos en el arte de curar. Al llegar a la casa del oso, éste ya les perseguía, y entraron rápidamente en la casa, asustados y nerviosos. El de cabellos ensortijados cogió aire y sintió el aroma del hogar, a miel, lilas y tranquilidad. Los enanos comieron y descansaron, y, por mientras, Oin le preguntaba acerca de las enseñanzas de hoy, preguntándole acerca de los nombres de las plantas, sus propiedades y su forma. Cuando el enano mayor se sintió satisfecho, le dijo que revisara las heridas del rey una vez más.

Thorin se encontraba apartado, observando los alrededores de la casa, pero dentro de los terrenos, y cuando se dio cuenta de la tímida presencia del saqueador se giró hacia él. Al ver el ungüento en sus manos y la vendas arqueó una ceja.

-¿Otra revisión? -el otro se encogió de hombros y se acercó. Él sólo se resignó y volvió a quitarse la ropa, resoplando, justo antes de sentarse en el suelo.

-Las heridas están mucho mejor. -dijo el hobbit, pasando las yemas de sus dedos fríos por la piel caliente, sintiendo como ésta se ponía de gallina bajo su tacto, en una suave caricia, generando en el contrario un escalofrío y que se mordiera el labio con suavidad, rogando en su mente que no siguiera así o se tiraría encima de él, aunque estuviera enamorado de Bofur o de su amante muerto.

El silencio cayó alrededor de los dos, mientras el pequeño limpiaba sus heridas con delicadeza y suavidad, y volvía poner el ungüento con mucho cuidado, sobre las heridas.

-Parece que no hay rastros de infección, gracias a Dios... -sonrió con suavidad, mientras terminaba de poner las vendas con maña.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Bilbo. -el otro le miró, observando como se ponía la ropa otra vez- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo... privado?

-Hm-... dime.

-¿A ti te gusta Bofur?

El hobbit se atragantó con su saliva y comenzó a toser, eso no se lo esperaba. Cuando logró que el aire pasara por su garganta le miró, incrédulo.

-¿Qué-? ¿B-Bofur? ¿Por qué piensas eso? -sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero con una expresión extraña que Thorin no supo descifrar.

-Siempre están juntos. -gruñó- Hablan mucho y siempre te veo muy alegre cuando estás con él.

-Nooooo. -negó Bilbo, comenzando a reír.- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no malinterpretes, Thorin, por favor, él es mi amigo, nos llevamos bien, eso es todo, no estoy enamorado de él ni mucho menos. Yo sigo... -se corrigió- A mi no me gusta él, sentimentalmente hablando... ¿por qué lo preguntabas?

-Sigues... enamorado de él, ¿verdad? -bajó la mirada cuando el otro también la bajó, sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada sin sonrojarse.- No lo preguntaba por nada, mediano, sólo era curiosidad.

-Thorin... -él levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos tristes ojos azules y retuvo el avance de su mano, la cual se tentaba a acariciar su cara.- Yo... lo siento, me gustaría contarte todo, pero-

-¿Cómo era?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo era él? -repitió el enano.

-Eh-... -el mediano se quedó en blanco, ¿de verdad tendría que describirle Thorin a Thorin mismo? Decidió apartar la vista y cerrar los ojos, dejando que su corazón hablara por él.- Él... era un cabezota, el mayor cabezota que conocí nunca, me trataba mal, era muy arisco, no sabía expresarse con palabras, era muy brusco también... celoso y posesivo. -la mirada de Thorin se endureció- Pero también era muy dulce, se preocupaba por sus compañeros y su familia, los protegía siempre que podía, su voz era fuerte y decidida, sus ojos azules se clavaban en mí con una intensidad, siguiendo mis movimientos todo el rato, me respetaba, nunca hacía nada que me hiciera sufrir o me pudiera hacer el más mínimo daño, al menos bajo su conciencia, me trataba con ternura y delicadeza...

De alguna manera, Bilbo casi esperaba que el rey se reconociera en sus palabras, aunque sabía que era imposible. Tan sólo conociéndole se habría centrado en los celos que estaría sintiendo antes de intentar unir los conceptos de esa manera.

-Yo...

-Aun lo amas. -se sorprendió cuando la mano del rey rozó su mejilla, con delicadeza y cariño, casi sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, con mirada triste y un suspiro roto.- No sé cómo se me ocurrió lo de Bofur, está claro que aun lo amas...

-Thorin-

-Perdona por ser tan insensible. Pero... -el pulgar del enano acarició suavemente su cara.- Si pudiera partirle la cara por dejarte sólo, mediano, lo haría.

Aquello hizo que la cara de Bilbo se cubriera de un tinte rojo. En su mente le hizo gracia, ya que se imaginó al líder golpeándose a sí mismo, así que sonrió levemente.

-No estoy sólo, Thorin, les tengo a ustedes... te tengo a ti. -La mano del enano se trasladó a sus cabellos ensortijados, los cuales acarició con gran suavidad mientras clavaba sus ojos del color del hielo en los verdes de Bilbo.

-No voy a dejarte sólo, entonces. -esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.- No pienso hacerlo, mediano.

El saqueador sonrió y asintió.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

El mayor retiró la mano de sus cabellos e hizo una seña con la cabeza para volver al grupo.

-Necesitamos descansar, estaremos un par de días, pero en cuanto descansemos nos iremos, todos necesitamos un poco de tranquilidad, y no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Volvieron al grupo, los cuales los recibieron con una sonrisa y bromas, además de alguna mirada traviesa de Fili, Kili y Bofur. Se retiraron pronto a dormir, y en cuanto Bilbo se envolvió en sus mantas, en el suelo de la casa, más caliente y más suave de lo acostumbrado, hizo que su visión se convirtiera casi instantáneamente en negro y se durmiera rápidamente.

**N/A: **Y aquí estoy otra vez. La verdad es que me está costando este fanfic, después de comenzarlo vi que había uno llamado A Shot in the Dark, escrito por Silver pup y comenzado a traducir por Itsaso Adhara que trata de lo mismo, una segunda oportunidad... tiene cincuenta capítulos, me los leí todo en inglés, y me volví muy loca por él. Intento no verme influenciada por ese fanfic, pero hago lo que puedo. :c

Yo me baso sobre todo en el universo de las películas (de hecho muchas veces tengo la película pausada en la segunda pantalla para ir guiándome mejor), aunque hay algunos detalles del libro que me encanta, así que voy mezclándolos.

¡espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Y lo siento muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho por la tardanza.

Ah, y perdón por la mezcla de verbos, a veces uso el ustedes y otras veces el vosotros, el problema de ser canaria. ;_;' Sorry.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Y un agradecimiento especial a mi querida Nana, quien es oficialmente mi consorte. C': Y yo la quiero demasiado.


	7. Una verdad desvelada demasiado pronto

**Capítulo 7. Una verdad desvelada demasiado pronto.**

**Advertencias: **Autora disconforme con su capítulo. Fluff. Creo.

Los sueños de Bilbo no fueron sueños pacíficos.

_Sus manos se encontraban llenas de sangre. Su cara llena de lágrimas. Y, en sus brazos, un cadáver con el último aliento de vida, expirándose. Su mente se bloqueó, no lograbra encontrar la cordura de aquello. ¿Había vuelto a fracasar?_

_-No. No. No. No. No... ¡Thorin!_

_-Bilbo... mi saqueador... -la voz ronca y agónica de Thorin hizo que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de líquido.- Debo dejarte sólo... perdóna... me... perdóname... por lo que te... hice... fue horrible... La Piedra... La Piedra del Arc... ca no vale nada... comparado a ti... -su voz, rota y entrecortada, casi notaba como la sangre invadía sus pulmones, ahogándose poco a poco._

_-Thorin, por favor, no hables, te voy a salvar. Te voy a salvar. No puedo volver a perderte, me voy a volver loco si vuelvo a perderte, no puedes dejarme sólo, me lo prometiste._

_- El... tesoro... más vali... oso... entre todos...vive... por mí... Fili... y Kili... cuídalos... ellos... te necesitarán..._

_-No... No puedo perderte otra vez, Thorin, por favor, no te vayas, te amo, te amo. -_

_El pequeño hobbit lloraba, con la garganta desgarrada de los gritos y el corazón desgarrado del dolor. La mano del enano se encontraban en su cara, acariciándole con un amor y una suavidad que normalmente sólo dedicaba al mediano. Cómo la delicadeza cuando le ayudó a ponerse la malla de mithril, queriendo proteger su vida, cómo la delicadeza de sus besos, besos que parecían temblar de miedo con la idea de asustar o romper a Bilbo, a pesar de la demostración de coraje y valentía del mismo. Mezclado con el amor y la ternura que irradiaba sus ojos al ver la cara de su amado por última vez._

_-Bilbo... -repitió su nombre con lentitud, degustando las sílabas y las letras de su nombre. Un sabor mezclado con la sangre que se derramaba por su boca.- Te amo. Adiós, Bilbo._

_-¡No mueras otra vez, Thorin! ¡No te vayas a donde no pueda seguirte! ¡Por favor, Ilúvatar, por favor! Si es imposible cambiar el destino... revivir su muertes una y otra vez... ¡no quiero volver a verle morir! ¡No quiero seguir viviendo así!-gritó, con un llanto atravesado, tapándose los ojos con las manos mientras gritaba._

-Bilbo.

Y Bilbo abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Gandalf, Thorin y la compañía enana.

-¡Bilbo! ¡Bilbo! -sus hombros dolían, lo habían estado zarandeando desde hacía un rato, y lo notaba.- ¡Bilbo!

Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas, le dolían los ojos enormemente y casi no podía enfocar la mirada, la luz del amanecer que se filtraba por la ventana lo deslumbraba. Notó como las manos del rey se aflojaban en sus brazos y se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzado, limpiándose las mejillas.

Entonces fue cuando el miedo le invadió. El miedo a volver a fracasar, el miedo a volver a perderles... ¿acaso aquello era un sueño premonitorio? ¿Un sueño de cómo iba a acabar si seguía el rumbo que seguía? Fili y Kili no habían muerto en su sueño, pero el cadáver del rey aun pesaba sobre sus brazos, y la sangre aun le producían arcadas al saborearla en su boca. ¿Quizás era una señal de los Valar para hacerle saber que si seguía en esa dirección acabaría el rey muerto una vez más? ¿Que no iba a poder cambiar el destino de su muerte en esa dirección? La duda le abrumó y se echó a temblar. No escuchaba nada, no veía nada, sólo el cadáver de Thorin y sus ojos vacíos de vida una vez más... aquel sueño había sido el sueño más real que había tenido nunca, y, sin duda, no era un recuerdo. Sabía que había sido algo.

-Bi-o.- Su mente decidió comenzar a procesar todo lo de su entorno una vez más, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, pero comenzó a escuchar.

-¡No reacciona! ¡Gandalf!

-Espera, Thorin, no te alteres-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no me altere?! ¡Lleva media hora llorando en pesadillas y lleva otro tanto rato sin reaccionar! ¡¿Qué es eso de "No puedo perderte otra vez, Thorin"?! ¡¿A qué se refiere con "No mueras otra vez"?! ¡Sé que sabes algo, Gandalf! ¡Pero ahora lo que verdaderamente me importa es que Bilbo reaccione! -El mago guardó silencio, como el resto de la compañía, pero notó una mano acariciando sus cabellos, acompañados de un susurro en palabras desconocidas que hizo que su visión volviera y pudiera reaccionar.

-Gr... Gracias...

La voz era un susurro casi inaudible, y poco a poco, tan lentamente que exasperaba a los enanos, comenzó a moverse. Apartó las manos de su cara, mostrando unos ojos rojos e hinchados y la boca cubierta de sangre. Había estado mordiendo sus labios hasta que los habían desgarrado.

-Bilbo... -escuchó la voz de Kili llena de preocupación y enseguida notó como alguien limpiaba la sangre de su boca con algún pañuelo, o, mejor dicho, trozo de tela. Balin se encontraba al otro lado de la mano que le limpiaba. Cuando pudo reaccionar, su boca se encontraba limpia y sólo pudo murmurar un "gracias" al enano de barba blanca.

-Yo... debo una explicación a todos... -tragó saliva, mientras se intentaba incorporar, con la ayuda de Kili que había saltado a agarrarle al verle intentar ponerse de pie.- Gandalf... no puedo dejarles con la duda tras ésto... -el mago gris sólo asintió.- Gandalf, los valar me han dado una señal... ese sueño era demasiado real como para ser un sueño.

-Bilbo, quizás deberías de descansar antes de...

-No, no, no. Tengo que hablarlo, con todos ustedes. No puedo seguir así. No puedo dejarles con la duda... yo... morí a mis ciento cuarenta años de edad. En las Llanuras Imperecederas. Caí ante Ilúvatar y los valar y me dieron una segunda oportunidad. La oportunidad de que el línea de Durin no cayera en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos celebrada ante Erebor. -los enanos le miraron, incrédulos.- La oportunidad de rehacer los tejidos de Vairë, debido a... el sufrimiento y el dolor sufrido durante los noventa años (1) restantes de mi vida. Los valar tuvieron piedad de mí, un anciano y cansado hobbit para rehacer el destino del mundo y cambiar con mis manos el destino de vuestras vidas... para poder vivir una vida sin tanto tormento. Mi misión es evitar sus muertes. Mi misión es protegerles... por esto mismo. Primero, debo pedierles perdón. He tenido que mentir por respecto a ésto, y no siento, ni me senti en ningún momento, contento con ello... he tenido que volver a conocerles una vez más, y quizás he utilizado mi experiencia como ventaja, y quizás os sintáis engañados, pero... necesitaba salvarles. Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad.

Tragó saliva, aquello le daba miedo, ¿y si sus compañeros no perdonaban el haber utilizado información adicional para tratar con ellos? Haberles mentido y haberles engañado, pero la compañía aun no daba muestras de reacción _aun_, así que decidió seguir hablando.

-Acabo de tener un sueño demasiado real como para ser sólo un sueño. Tras esa experiencia... creo que Vairë me ha adelantado sus tejidos si sigo por el camino que estoy siguiendo... Fili y Kili están fuera de peligro pero... -se giró a Thorin, con la mirada llena de dolor y las manos temblando, sin saber qué reacción se iba a encontrar en la mirada del rey enano.

Desconcierto. Sorpresa. Shock. Una frase que no salía de sus labios. El pequeño hobbit se echó a temblar nuevamente y desvió la mirada hacia Gandalf, quien sólo asintió. La compañía aun no reaccionaba, se respiraba confusión y nerviosismo, Bilbo no pudo soportar más la tensión y salió corriendo de la casa, dejando a un grupo de enanos sin saber qué pensar.

-¿Nos ha utilizado? -preguntó una voz, quizás la de Nori, llena de dudas. No sabía si podía confiar en él tras todo ello.- Yo creo que está como una cabra, lo que dice son palabras de locura... o de mentira.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es nuestro saqueador, todo lo que hizo lo hizo por nuestro bien! -Kili saltó instantáneamente- ¿Por qué nos debería de mentir? ¿Para meternos miedo?

-Si todo eso es verdad... -el primogénito de la línea de Durin puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano.- Eso quiere decir que ha hecho todo ésto por nosotros, para salvarnos a nosotros y al tío Thorin... debe de haber sufrido mucho, ver que sus amigos no le reconocen.

-¿Cómo sabemos que en esa vida eramos sus amigos y no sus víctimas? -los ojos cayeron en Gloin, quien fruncía el ceño.

-Porque si no, maese Gloin, hubiera sido una estupidez hablarnos sobre ésto. -insistió el hermano moreno.

-¡O eso es lo que quiere que pienses! -intervino Dwalin.

La discusión inundó el lugar, como era habitual en la compañía enana.

-¡Silencio! -la voz del mago rebotó en las paredes, deformada- Esa desconfianza no es algo bueno, si lo ha contado es porque necesitaba decirlo.

-¡Entonces lo hubiera dicho antes, no cuando se hubiera visto descubierto por sus sueños, señor Gandalf!

-Gloin... el hobbit es totalmente confiable, sus ojos portan una amabilidad que estoy seguro que no estás acostumbrado a ver, no por eso debes de desconfiar de sus acciones, las hay buenas por naturaleza... Dori, amigo mío, ¿de verdad le hubieras creído antes de todo ésto? Sus expresiones en su pesadilla, la mueca desfigurada por el dolor en su cara mientras soñaba... ¿no te recordaba a nada?

El silencio cayó en la sala.

-A mí mismo cuando cayó Erebor. -Una voz desacostumbrada resonó, con un deje tímido e intranquilidad, algunas caras se volvieron para mirar al cocinero de la compañía.- Cuando perdí todo... cuando perdimos todo... familiares, amantes, nuestro hogar, nuestra _vida_... cuando me giré y vi los rostros de la gente no era demasiado diferente del rostro del mediano mientras soñaba.

Algunos enanos buscaban miradas de ayuda, saber qué pensar, mientras que otros buscaban su propio razonamiento mirando al suelo o a la nada. Su líder aun no había dejado deslizar ninguna palabra por sus labios, quizás escuchando para decidir su opinión, quizás aun procesando todo lo que había dicho.

-Nuestro saqueador es la persona más amable que he visto. -Balin miró el pañuelo lleno de sangre en su mano, mientras hablaba.- Atento, suave, y, si se me permite decirlo, dulce... nos ha cuidado siempre, ha intentado protegernos, y aunque al principio sospeché de él, creo que todos sabíamos que había algo raro en él... toda esa sobreprotección, todas esas palabras de confianza y de falta de cordura, repitiendo una y otra vez que nos iba a proteger a pesar del coste de su vida...

-¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes? -Kili se cruzó de brazos.- Seguramente hubieran hecho lo mismo, si lo hubiera dicho desde el principio nadie le hubiera creído, ni siquiera yo mismo... hubiéramos desconfiado desde el principio de él y quizás ni siquiera le hubiéramos dejado venir.

-Gandalf confía en él. -intervino Ori, el más joven de los enanos- ¡Si él lo hace debe ser por algo! -sus ojos se encontraron con los azules del mago.- ¡Bilbo siempre nos ha ayudado!

-Pero, ¿y si quiere ganarse nuestra confianza para matarnos todos al final? Quizás tiene la misión de encargarse de la compañía antes de recuperar Erebor y la última vez falló...

-Dwalin, cabeza dura. -su hermano mayor le miró, con el ceño fruncido.- ¿De verdad crees que entonces le atormentarían sueños con la muerte de Thorin? Sueños que dice que son tan reales como la vida misma, en los que se desgarra la garganta por los gritos de dolor... no, hermano, como Bombur ha dicho, esa no es la expresión de alguien quien ha fallado su misión. Esa es la expresión de alguien que ha perdido su motivo para vivir.

-¡Pero se ha mofado de nosotros! -Gloin intervino en la conversación una vez más.- Preguntado acerca de cosas que ya sabía, sólo para ganarse nuestra confianza, utilizando datos y seguro que maneras para tratarnos... ¡para ganarse nuestra simpatía usando información adicional!

-Gloin. -Esta vez Bofur, quien no había pronunciado palabra aun, habló.- ¿Cómo quieres que nos hubiera tratado? Si tienes conocimientos los aplicas, no puedes ignorarlos, y más si su deber es cambiar el destino, ¡no puede hacerlo que hizo la vez anterior! ¡Algo debe de cambiar, si no, los valar le hubieran borrado la memoria! ¿De verdad estamos yendo contra la voluntad de Manwë y de Ilúvatar? Si le rechazamos, además de desconfiar de _nuestro amigo_, estaríamos siendo condenanos por ir en contra de la voluntad de los dioses... piénsalo.

Los enanos volvieron a callarse una vez más. El silencio volvió a caer en la sala, sólo interrumpido por una frase de Bifur, quien recibió una sonrisa de Fili y Kili.

-¡Bifur tiene razón!

-¡No podemos desconfiar ahora! Él es parte de la compañía... ¡es nuestro compañero!

-Es mi alumno también. -Oin había tardado en intervenir, ya que le costaba seguir la conversación debido a su sordera, a pesar de intentar esforzarse a escuchar con su cornetilla.- Vaya que sí, atento, bueno y muestra interés por las cosas, ¡ya mejor que varios enanos de aquí! Ese hobbit no puede tener malas intenciones.

El resto dudó, aunque las ideas se iban aclarando.

-Bilbo es nuestro saqueador. -otra voz que no había intervenido sonó en la sala. Los enanos se giraron para mirar a su rey, al enano que ellos seguirían a cualquier lado.- Es parte de nuestra compañía, y lo ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones. No podemos desconfiar ahora. Tú confías en él, ¿verdad, Gandalf?

-No hay mentira en sus ojos, Thorin Oakenshield. Su dolor real, su amabilidad es real, su obsesión... es real. Su situación es real. Y yo confío en sus posibilidades, en sus decisiones y en él. Ahora alguien debería ir a buscarle, seguramente esté pasando frío allí fuera, y miedo. Seguro que tiene miedo.

El rey enano asintió ante las palabras del mago y se dirigió hacia la puerta, apresurado. Había dudado mucho, pero aquello explicaba todo desde el principio, desde su afán de proteger a unos "desconocidos" hasta la edad que conseguía en sus ojos al hablar de ciertos temas. Todas las palabras dubitativas y las frases sin acabar mientras desviaba sus mirada de topacio y esmeraldas a otro lugar. Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas miró a su alrededor, buscando la figura de Bilbo y se preocupó al no hallarla. Decidió dar una vuelta alrededor de la casa, para encontrarse, en mitad del rocío matinal, a una figura en cuclillas, admirando las flores del jardín que crecían en colores casi fantásticos. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y sospechaba que sus mejillas húmedas tenían más que ver con las lágrimas que con el sereno de la mañana.

-¿Con que cabezota, arisco, no sabía expresarse con palabras, brusco, celoso y posesivo?

Vio como el pequeño se sobresaltaba y caía al suelo húmedo, haciendo una mueca ante el contacto frío del suelo. Se levantó rápidamente, ocultando su mirada evitando los ojos azules de Thorin.

-¿Sólo te quedaste con lo malo?

-Con las razones para golpear a ese hombre por haberte hecho sufrir tanto.

El silencio se rompía por el movimiento animal matutino. Algunos pájaros canturreaban suavemente en la lejanía, y el viento susurraba entre las paredes de la casa, trayendo el frío del otoño que poco a poco se iría convirtiendo en invierno.

-¿No te enfada el saber que les he ocultado ésto durante todo este tiempo? ¿Qué he jugado con ventaja? ¿Qué puedo haber estado mofándome de ustedes todo este tiempo?

-¿Lo has hecho?

-No.

-Pues no hay razones para enfadarse, maese Baggins, si lo hiciste fue por alguna razón. -La mano del enano rozó la cara fría y húmeda de Bilbo, en una caricia suave, que hizo que el menor cerrara los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.- Estás helado, deberíamos de entrar, no debes coger más frío...

Diciendo ésto se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó caer sobre los hombros del congelado hobbit, el cual había permanecido fuera un largo rato, en la humedad y frío de la mañana. Su cuerpo agradeció el abrigo repentino y su ambiente se inundó del olor de Thorin. El enano se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al interior de la casa, pero fue retenido por la mano del mediano en su brazo y un susurro diciendo que esperase, cuando se dio la vuelta y notó el tacto de los labios del pequeño en los suyos propios, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en su pecho. Tardó unos pocos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo logró rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del mediano envuelto en aquella chaqueta que le quedaba grande y lo juntó al suyo, haciendo un contacto más cercano en el que podía saborear más cómodamente la boca del saqueador. Subió sus manos a la cara del pequeño, rodeándola con dulzura y suavidad y acariciándola con ternura, mientras degustaba el sabor a miel de sus labios.

El otro pasó sus manos por su cabello, hundiendo sus dedos en las hebras del cabello del mayor, acariciando sus trenzas con cuidado y dulzura y sintiendo el suave tacto de la barba enana contra su cara lampiña. Aquellos labios que había echado tanto de menos, con el roce que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía y que su corazón dolía de felicidad, latiendo tan rápido que podría llegar a resultar preocupante.

Se separaron levemente, sintiendo la respiración del otro agitada y revuelta, escuchando el silencio roto en la lejanía por la conversación de los enanos dentro de la casa. Querían volver a juntar sus labios, así que lo hicieron suavemente y con dulzura. No querían separarse. El mediano se apoyó en el pecho del mayor, inspirando profundamente su aroma, llenándose de él mientras el otro se reía por lo bajo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. Es sólo... llevaba tanto tiempo deseando volver a verte, y volver a besarte que ahora... soy muy feliz. Te quiero, Thorin.

El líder de los enanos acarició su cabello con ternura y le dio un último beso en los labios.

-Yo también te quiero, saqueador. -Su voz ronca inspiraba contención e intranquilidad, pero simplemente sonrió.- Vamos adentro, creo que el resto de la compañía quiere hablar contigo.

El pequeño asintió y se alejó de él a su pesar. Caminaron cogidos de la mano hasta antes de entrar a la casa, donde los esperaban el resto de los enanos, mirando fijamente al hobbit, quien no pudo sino sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-Perdón- -Comenzó a disculparse, pero los enanos le interrumpieron rápidamente.

Todos hablaban a la vez, y esta vez Thorin no pidió silencio ni tranquilidad, simplemente dejó que el menor se perdiera en las múltiples palabras de agradecimiento y de tranquilidad del resto de sus compañeros. Sonrisas, consuelos y abrazos volaron por los oídos del hobbit, casi sin saber quien perdía perdón, quien le consolaba abrazándole, quien le revolvía el pelo riéndose de su instinto suicida y que no debería hacer eso nunca más y de quien le miraba tímidamente, sin atreverse a hablarle tan directamente. Pero todos querían al pequeño hobbit, eso era así. Después de un largo rato así, finalmente el rey de los enanos sí que pidió tranquilidad o, al menos, que dejaran respirar al pobre Bilbo.

-¡Lo van a asfixiar! -Reclamó Kíli.

-Quizás si le dejas de abrazar así de fuerte puede respirar, Kíli. -Replicó su hermano, riéndose al ver como éste soltaba al pequeño que tosía fuertemente.

-A lo mejor el maese Baggins quiere escuchar ordenadamente lo que han dicho a la vez todos. -Sugirió Thorin.

-No hace falta, y... lo siento, chicos. -Volvió a disculparse.- Me alegran mucho vuestras palabras, de verdad... me alegro mucho que lo entendáis de cierta manera, y si siguen enfadados... lo siento.

-Maese Baggins. -Gloin se acercó.- Te has sacrificado por nosotros y has salvado a nuestro líder, siempre te preocupas hasta por las nimiedades... lo siento por desconfiar de ti y dudar de ti. Tus palabras presentaron confusión y durante un momento fui ciego y no tuve presente tus actos hasta el momento. No pidas perdón, al menos, no a mí.

Bifur se acercó, le puso una mano en el hombro y habló palabras que Bilbo no llegó a entender, pero se quedó perplejo cuando el enano se inclinó levemente hacia él y cuando vio a Thorin con un leve sonrojo y a la compañía algunos riéndose y otros sorprendidos.

-¿Q-Qué ha dicho...? -No entendía el khuzdul, pero había respeto en la voz del enano.

Balin carraspeó antes de contestar.

-Ha dicho que él siempre respetará al consorte de su rey, y más si éste se arriesga tanto por protegerle. -La cara de Bilbo se volvió de color rojo, y de repente recordó cómo la vez pasada Bifur había sido también de los primeros en darse cuenta de la relación entre el rey de los enanos y él. Un hacha en la cabeza, sí, pero el más atento de todos. Incluso antes que Kíli, Fíli o Bofur, quienes pasaban el día con él.

El enano del hacha en la cabeza se apartó, asintiendo bruscamente y esta vez fue turno de Dwalin.

-Maese Baggins, también tengo que pedir perdón. Como Gloin, me enceguecí ante la confusión. -Le revolvió el cabello con una de sus manos, mientras reía. -¿Cómo tú ibas a intentar hacernos daño? Entre lo pequeño que eres y que siempre estás protegiéndonos, esa idea es digna de un enano ebrio. -Dijo, carcajeando.

El resto de los enanos fueron interviniendo, esta vez ordenadamente, para que Bilbo escuchara sus opiniones, y finalmente acabó deduciendo varias cosas... a nadie le gustaba lo que pasaba, pero si podían evitar el destino y seguir la voluntad de los dioses, lo harían. No podían dejar al pequeño Bilbo con esa carga.

Finalmente, tras la conversación decidieron desayunar, con charlas animadas y con la felicidad de poder descansar unos días en esa casa. Porque lo peor aun estaba por llegar.

**N/A: **Dios. No me gusta nada este capítulo. Fluff y... dios, no sé, ha sido muy raro y pido perdón. Últimamente no me he sentido demasiado inspirada para seguir este fanfic, pienso que quizás se desarrolla muy rápido (¡y más en este capítulo! No sé en qué estoy pensando...) y que hace mucho fluff, no sé. Últimamente igualmente estoy más por el angst (quizás se refleja en los drabbles que he subido últimamente, pero da igual) y al escribir ésto me da la sensación que es "típico". No sé. Igualmente seguiré con el fanfic como pueda, aunque aun no estoy segura qué rumbo tomar exactamente.

Agradezco mucho a todos los lectores y las lectoras que sigan mi fanfic, se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad, los reviews me sacan una sonrisa y espero que les siga gustando, a pesar de todo...

Besos.


	8. Apariciones

**Capítulo 8. Apariciones.**

**Advertencia: **Ocs, escaso Bagginshield. Q_Q

**N/A:** Esta vez he decidido poner las notas arriba. He de decir que este capítulo se lo debo de agradecer a mi querida y preciosa Nana, mi pequeña hobbit. Mi inspiración estaba a menos ciento cuarenta mil y gracias a ella, lady Inspiración vino a tomar el té conmigo. Me forcé a escribir y, aunque me tenía que haber ido a dormir sobre las dos, son las cinco y acabo de terminar el capítulo. Como dice la advertencia, en este capítulo hay dos OC, quienes la verdad me han ayudado a desarrollar esta parte. Lamento decir, a todos y todas las fans de Thranduil que, por el momento, no va a aparecer, o al menos, no lo tengo planeado. (A lo mejor se me va la olla y aparece en el siguiente capítulo, quien sabe).

También quiero comentar ciertas cosas... sí, sé que es rara la aparición de estas dos OC, pero me gusta verlo como esa parte en la que el camino se divide en dos y puede pasar o evento A o evento B... y que este capítulo es un capítulo de transición, es decir, es "camino", y como no quería escribir un "Y pasaron por el bosque", decidí utilizar este recurso.

Y otra cosa, pido disculpas porque en este capítulo hay poco Bagginshield, ¡juro que en el próximo habrá más! ;_;

* * *

><p>-Cuéntanos cómo fue tu otra vida, Bilbo.<p>

Los días en casa de Beorn pasaron tranquilamente, en un descanso tan relajante que en, en lo más profundo de sus mentes, no querían irse jamás de allí, sino vivir tranquilamente en ese paraje idílico. Descansaron lo que no habían dormido en todos aquellos meses, comieron aquellas delicias que no volverían a probar hasta muchos días después y Beorn les ayudó a equiparse y a conseguir suministros para el largo viaje que les quedaba por delante. Bilbo insistió en que les diera comida, mucha comida, ya que la necesitarían para aquel endemoniado bosque el cual recordaba con pavor, así que oyeron su consejo y se cargaron de comida.

Bilbo no recordaba con dulzura aquel bosque, claro que no. Aquella vez habían dado vueltas y vueltas, hasta perder la locura y la consciencia del espacio tiempo, su cordura se había visto trastocada en el sinuoso camino y el retorcido bosque había jugado con sus mentes hasta llevarles a la trampa de los arácnidos. Los elfos habían llegado a su rescate, pero la huída de aquel lugar no había sido tranquila. Aun recordaba la pálida tez de Kíli por el efecto del veneno de los orcos, y no quería que volviera a pasar. Desvanó su cerebro ideando maneras de pasar por Mirkwood sin aquellos percances, y finalmente decidió que lo único que podía hacer era estar prevenidos. Comida y no perder el camino era su mejor opción, y si no se encontraban con Thranduil, mejor... el saqueador estaba totalmente seguro de que el elfo aparecería ante las puertas de Erebor igualmente, reclamando su plateado tesoro.

Estaban cenando la noche antes de partir cuando el joven Kíli miró con curiosidad al hobbit, hasta lograr que los ojos de menta y miel se clavaran en los suyos tan oscuros, un poco incómodo ante la insistente mirada. Ante la mirada confusa del mediano ante su frase, volvió a repetirse.

-Venga, Bilbo, cuéntanos como fue...

-No sería correcto. -Intervino otra voz, más profunda. Bilbo cerró la boca que acababa de abrir para contestar al joven enano, pero finalmente los dos miraron a Gandalf el gris.- No creo que fuera lo más apropiado, el saber la totalidad de la historia podría alterar demasiado el destino... -Aquello perturbó levemente al hobbit, recordando que al principio de la aventura le había contado todo aquello.

-Pero tú...

-Yo soy diferente, Bilbo Baggins, mi origen es totalmente diferente y poseo demasiado tiempo en este mundo, vigilándolo y protegiéndolo del mal como para verse afectado por ello... cambiará mis acciones, eso es verdad, pero no tan drásticamente como lo haría que lo supieran los miembros de la compañía... -Sus ojos azules reflejaron una sonrisa que no llegó a sus labios, ante los ojos dulces del hobbit.- Sigan mi consejo.

Kíli asintió y Bilbo miró al suelo. No se sentía correcto, él creía que sería mejor que cada miembro supiera qué era lo que podía pasar y la razón de sus acciones, pero siguió el consejo del mago y no lo cuestionó. Si Gandalf lo decía con esas palabras, quería decir que era importante, así que asintió suavemente.

-Mañana partiremos antes del alba, debemos de avanzar todo lo posible por Mirkwood, no nos queda demasiado tiempo. -Thorin apareció tras el hobbit, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara, mientras echaba un vistazo a los tres que participaban en la anterior conversación, con un deje de curiosidad en sus ojos, quizás cuestionando qué asuntos les había producido que la seriedad se reflejara en sus semblantes.

-De acuerdo. -Contestó el arquero, y esperó a que su tío se alejara para clavar sus ojos oscuros en los de Bilbo.- ¿Te podré llamar tío a ti también?

La cara del mediano se tiñó de rojo automáticamente y se ahogó con el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento, avergonzado, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, la vergüenza seguía siendo parte de él y más cuando tenía que ver con la relación hacia el enano. Tuvo que esperar a que sus pulmones pudieran volver a recibir aire para reprocharle al menor.

-¡Kíli!

-¡No lo digo a malas! ¡Me encanta ver esa felicidad en los ojos de mi tío! -Replicó el joven enano rápidamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios, queriendo tranquilizar al más pequeño.- Nunca lo había visto así... sólo había escuchado sobre ello por Balin, que hubo una época en la que pudo demostrar esa felicidad en los ojos, y fue cuando vivía en Erebor, antes de perderlo todo...

El hobbit se mantuvo en silencio, bajando la mirada y Kíli se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Seguro que lograrán salvarnos a todos, Bilbo, sé que eres capaz de ello... pero por favor, no se te ocurra morir.

-Pero... yo ya he vivido suficiente...

-Bilbo, ten en cuenta nuestros sentimientos, por favor, no seas tan egoísta. -El moreno frunció el ceño, pero se tranquilizó rápidamente y clavó sus ojos en los del otro.- Nadie soportaría tu pérdida, te apreciamos demasiado y Thorin... tampoco podría soportarlo. Lo sé.

Y tras esa frase, se alejó, sin dejarle tiempo al pequeño a decir nada. Éste miró al suelo y suspiró, quizás algo agobiado. Los ojos azules de Gandalf se clavaron en él, mientras le daba una calada a su pipa y dejaba que el humo saliera por sus labios antes te hablar.

-Sabes perfectamente que tu segunda oportunidad está hecha para que salves a todos y que tú sobrevivas también. Eso quiere decir que hay alguna manera, sólo debes de buscarla, Bilbo... y te ayudaré en ello. Los dioses así lo han querido.

-Está bien, Gandalf, lo intentaré... pero ahora...

-Ahora debo de partir, como bien recuerdas, mi pequeño amigo... Dol Guldur no se encuentra muy lejos, pero sí en una dirección diferente.

-Avisa a Galadriel, Elrond, Radagast y... Saruman. -Dijo el pequeño, dudando en ese último nombre, sin estar seguro de avisar de su futura traición, aquella parte no había visto necesario mencionárselo al mago.- Necesitarás toda esa ayuda, Gandalf.

El mago gris asintió y se levantó, dejando solo al hobbit, con sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos turbios y llenos de preocupación. El pobre mediano aún no sabía cómo iba a lograr su cometido, y más cumpliendo la promesa de que no sacrificaría su vida para proteger a los demás. Aquello logró que se mordiera el labio nuevamente, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor al notar como aun tenía la herida de la noche anterior a medio curar, y, haciendo una asimilación de ideas, recordó el beso con Thorin. Le hizo un poco de gracia cómo los pequeños roces en el labio le habían hecho quejarse levemente, pero cuando notó sus labios, sus ásperos pero dulces labios, por primeras vez tras noventa años, el dolor había sido lo que menos le había importado, de hecho, prácticamente no lo había sentido. Estaba acariciando su labio inconscientemente, recordando aquello cuando notó dos ojos del color del cielo clavados en él. Devolvió la mirada a su dueño y éste no pudo sino esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, mas no pudo acercarse, ya que se encontraba ocupado hablando con Balin.

Aquella noche la compañía disfrutó de su última noche en una estancia cómoda, durmiendo desde temprano para encontrarse descansados al día siguiente y para disfrutar más horas de comodidad en el descanso. Aquella noche, el líder de los enanos, cuando notó que todos estaban durmiendo, se giró hacia el mediano, quien yacía a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos, el hobbit no se molestó, ni mucho menos, sino que se acurrucó en ellos, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Al día siguiente desayunaron y partieron hacia Mirkwood, el bosque negro, sin prisa pero sin pausa, gracias a los ponis que Beorn amablemente les había prestado. El trayecto transcurrió sin disgusto alguno, disfrutando de la última vista que iban a tener del cielo en bastante tiempo y respirando todo el aire fresco que podían. Cuando llegaron a las lindes del bosque los enanos profirieron en un grito de disgusto cuando Gandalf les avisó que debía de irse. El mago les miró, con arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero no podía cambiar su decisión.

-No perdáis el camino. -Avisó, antes de irse cabalgando veloz. Thorin asintió y avanzó primero por el bosque, manteniendo a Bilbo al lado suyo.

-Vamos, Bilbo, no te separes de mi lado...

-Debemos de seguir el camino y no perderlo, estén muy atentos, por favor... -Insistió el pequeño. El mayor asintió ante sus palabras.- También debemos de mantener el ánimo, este bosque juega con los sentimientos y los sentidos, no podemos permitirnos perder la cordura.

Tras decir esa última frase, notó como los dedos del enano se entrelazaron con los suyos, con suavidad y delicadeza, haciendo que su cara se pareciera tanto a los tomates que cultivaba con esmero y ganaban concursos,a la vez ganándose muchos comentarios burlescos, pero bienintencionados, del resto de la compañía que se silenciaron cuando su líder les lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Caminaron por el bosque, guiándose por él con cuidado y precaución. Avanzaron por el camino, manteniendo la cordura y racionando bien la comida que les había dado Beorn siguiendo el consejo del mediano. El camino era sinuoso y oscuro, y la moral de los enanos comenzaba a decaer después de unos días sin ver la luz del sol. Las noches eran de oscuridad absoluta y sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones aterrorizadas de los enanos, lo cual era raro que fuera el único sonido en un bosque, el cual debería de estar lleno de sonidos de fauna, pero no era el caso. Las noches perturbaban incluso al más osado de los enanos, y los días bajaban la moral incluso del más alegre de ellos, el hobbit al principio había intentando mantenerles distraídos con cuentos, historias y canciones, pero intentar mantener la cabeza fría mientras se distraía con ello le resultaba complicado, así que al final paró, dedicando toda su voluntad en seguir el camino, el cual no habían perdido. Quizás lo que más le ayudaba a mantenerse tranquilo eran los dedos de Thorin entrelazados con los suyos, los cuales le agarraban con fuerza cada vez que trastabillaba o se quedaba demasiado tiempo en silencio.

Los días seguían pasando, y Bilbo sabía de sobra que el camino era el correcto, en un momento en el que su mente se encontró despejada, justo después de comer, calculó que ya habrían pasado el lugar de influencia de las arañas, y, quizás, el de los elfos. El camino seguía por el bosque, pero ese pensamiento le trajo una leve esperanza y aquello le instó a animar a la gente.

-¡Vamos! No nos puede quedar mucho... ¡debemos continuar, hemos llegado muy lejos! -Su voz hizo que algunos enanos sacudieran su cabeza y le miraran, extrañados, quizás viéndose a sí mismos hablar con otra voz, pero logrando que la niebla de sus ojos se despejara levemente.

El pequeño miró sonriente a Thorin, quien le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y continuó junto a él, avanzando por el camino de piedra en el oscuro bosque. Unos cuantos días pasaron, y entonces ocurrió una de las primeras cosas con las que el hobbit se dio cuenta de que el tejido de Vairë había cambiado.

Avanzaban por el camino, comprobando bien en cada desvío por dónde continuaba el camino, cuando de repente, en mitad del camino Bilbo tuvo que frotarse los ojos ante la visión que se presentaba ante él. Estaba seguro que los enanos no la habían visto, pero él estaba acostumbrado al paso de su raza, y todo el tiempo que había pasado con los enanos no le habían acostumbrado al alboroto que éstos hacían.

Una hobbit. Una pequeña hobbit con una cesta de pescado. Con mucho pescado.

Cuando se dio cuenta buscó las palabras a través de su garganta, intentando confirmar que realmente no era una alucinación.

-Thorin, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

Thorin se giró hacia él, y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Tardó un poco en ver a la mediana, que les miraba sorprendida.

-¿Qué hace una mediana en Mirkwood? -Inquirió Thorin, en dirección a la pequeña.

-¡Enanos! ¡Trece enanos y un hobbit! -Una sonrisa iluminó los ojos de color avellana de la pequeña hobbit.- ¡Oh, Eru, hacía tanto tiempo que no teníamos visita!

Bilbo suspiró, ¿quizás otra mediana transtornada, quizás por el bosque, que hablaba en plural? ¿Sméagol no era el único en eso?

-No has contestado a nuestra pregunta. -Insistió el enano.

-¡Oh, Miél se va a poner muy contenta! Por favor, permítanme que me presente. -Ante la atónita mirada de la compañía, la mediana salió de entre los arbustos y se colocó delante de ellos.- ¡Mi nombre es Mirabeth! Y creo que estáis realmente cansados... ¡Hace tiempo que no tenemos visita! ¡Está por caer la noche, por favor, permítanme invitarles a nuestro hogar! Con respecto a que qué hago aquí, ¡vivo aquí con Miél! Este no es un buen lugar para hablar, podemos hablar dentro de casa.

-¿Miél? -Bilbo miró estupefacto a aquella mediana, quien hablaba mucho y muy seguido.

La hobbit más bajita que él, no demasiado, y de piel pálida, sus ojos eran del color de la avellana y su cabello era rizado y de color anaranjado. En vez de llevar la típica ropa que cualquier mediana llevaría ella llevaba pantalones, camisa, chaleco y un pequeño abrigo, ropa cómoda para la vida en el bosque y de colores más apagados que el acostumbrado en la ropa de la Comarca.

-Miél... ¡sí! -La pequeña sonrió.- Os ofrezco comida y alojamiento, ¡por favor! ¡adoramos las visitas!

La compañía se miró unos a otros, pero finalmente asintieron y aceptaron la oferta de la pequeña mediana y ésta, alegre, les guió por un camino secundario que les llevaba a un pequeño claro muy diferente al resto del bosque.

Mirkwood era un paraje de desesperación y amargura. En aquel lugar, en cambio, se respiraba tranquilidad. Tras semanas con la mente retorcida por el bosque, aquel paraje era un soplo fresco que les despejó totalmente. Quizás fueron allí guiados mansamente por la mente turbia, pero cuando se sintieron mejor agradecieron su decisión. En aquel claro había una casa con un huerto vallado, parecida a la de Beorn, pero menos espléndida y más oscura, al fin y al cabo, seguían dentro de Mirkwood.

Bilbo, se sentía algo inquieto. Había sido guiado allí, pero no se había planteado hasta ese momento que la situación era muy extraña. ¿Una hobbit? ¿En mitad del Bosque Negro? ¿Y quién era "Miél"? Por su mente recordó el relato de Frodo acerca de Ella-Laraña y cómo Gollum les llevó hasta ella, y casi iba a retroceder cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la cabaña, con el ceño fruncido pero con forma antropomórfica.

La enana les miró durante unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver a Mirabeth su semblante se relajó y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios. Su cabello era largo, oscuro y ondulado, adornado por varias trenzas y sus ojos eran azules, su piel no era muy bronceada, quizás por la vida en el bosque oscuro, pero no tenía aspecto enfermizo, era casi tan alta como Thorin y llevaba la barba corta.

-Oh, Mirabeth. -Su voz era suave, un poco desacorde a su aspecto.- ¿Vas en busca de pescado y vuelves con trece enanos, un hobbit y pescado como para alimentar a un regimiento? Eso es suerte.

-¡Miél, he traído visita! ¿Pueden quedarse esta noche? ¿Pueden?

La enana rió levemente y se acercó a la mediana, cogiendo la enorme cesta con el pescado, a continuación, se dirigió hacia Bilbo y Thorin, quienes encabezaban la marcha de la compañía, aunque aún no salían de la sorpresa.

-Miél, hija de Merius, a vuestro servicio. -Se presentó la enana.

-Thorin Oakenshield, al vuestro. -Contestó Thorin, mientras el resto de la compañía seguía estupefacto y sólo pudieron susurrar un "a vuestro servicio".- ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacen una hobbit y una enana viviendo en mitad del bosque de Mirkwood?

-Bilbo Baggins, al vuestro, os agradecemos la invitación. -Intervino rápidamente Bilbo, preocupado por los modales del líder y en que eso les impidiese pasar una noche sin el sentimiento del terror fluyendo por las venas.

-Oh, es una larga historia, pero se puede resumir en un montón de casualidades extrañas que nos ha llevado a ésto. Por favor, pasad, la noche está al caer e íbamos a empezar a preparar la cena...

Ofreció la entrada a su hogar, y cuando se internó en la casa se encontraron en un gran salón con una gran mesa. Nada demasiado lujoso ni caro, de hecho, parecía que todo estaba hecho con madera del bosque y trabajado con cuidado. Habían muebles y objetos de muchos estilos, muchos parecían regalos de otras razas y otros hechos por ellas mismas.

-¿No es una molestia alimentar a catorce personas, mis señoras? -Preguntó tímidamente Ori, observando la estancia, mientras Miél se dirigía hacia otra habitación.

-Oh, no, por favor. -Mirabeth sonrió a Bilbo.- No solemos tener demasiadas visitas por aquí, como comprenderás, y Miél siempre hace demasiada comida, ¡imagínate tener que terminar todas las sobras siendo dos! Es bastante complicado... bueno, quizás hoy me pasara trayendo pescado, ¡pero da igual, porque tenemos visita y nada se echará a perder! Pero imagínate, viviendo aquí sin ninguna compañía más que nosotras mismas, es un poco solitario, ¿no crees? Tampoco nos importa mucho, porque vinimos buscando eso mismo, la gente habla demasiado, critica demasiado, pero aquí estamos tranquilas, ¡no hay ningún problema! -Bilbo no se atrevía a interrumpir, escuchando a la mediana hablar y hablar, hilando todo lo que decía y asintiendo, con la boca abierta, sorprendido, cada vez que ella le miraba.- Además, Tomi nos ayudó a proteger este lugar, ningún ente nos vendrá a molestar a no ser que nosotras queramos, ¡es muy útil! La última vez que tuvimos visita fue cuando aquel elfo... ¿cómo se llamaba? Bah, da igual, vino a traernos unos presentes como sus vecinas, creo que decía algo sobre Tomi, pero no me quedó muy claro, ¿cómo se llamaba ese elfo, Miél? -preguntó, elevando un poco la voz para que la otra mujer le escuchara.

-¿Thranduil? -Ante ese nombre, Bilbo notó la reacción de irritación de Thorin.

-¡Eso! Decía algo que tenía que ver con Tomi, pero era un poco confuso.

-Mirabeth, para. -Miél volvió a aparecer por la puerta con varias jarras, que dejó encima de la mesa, con una sonrisa.- Disculpadla, le gusta mucho hablar... por favor, sentíos como en casa mientras la comida es preparada. Quizás aun están algo abrumados por la influencia del bosque, si necesitan algo, hacédmelo saber. -Colocó dieciséis vasos de diferentes formas y estilos al lado de las jarras, las cuales estaban llenas de cerveza, vino y zumo de bayas, antes de darse la vuelta.

-¿Puedo ayudarla, mi señora? -Preguntó, tímido, Bombur.

-Oh, por favor, no me llaméis así, con Miél está bien. -Respondió con una sonrisa.- Sois nuestros invitados, no puedo permitir que-

-Por favor. -La enana pareció dudar unos segundos antes de aceptar, y el enano más gordo se dirigió hacia la cocina con ella.

Bilbo dudó unos segundos, no sabía si atreverse a darle conversación a la mediana, quien le causaba curiosidad pero parecía que una vez empezaba a hablar no paraba.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo se conocieron? -Preguntó finalmente. Mirabeth le miró y sonrió.

La compañía enana se comportó como tal y se relajaron en el hogar. El cansancio no les permitió hacer mucho escándalo, así que se dividieron en varios grupos en espera a la cena. Ori y Oin fueron a ayudar con la preparación de la comida, mientras Bilbo, Mirabeth, Kíli, Fíli y Bofur conversaban por un lado, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin y Bifur por otro y Gloin, Dori y Nori aparte. Estaban contentos de encontrarse a alguien de su raza en el camino, y el alojamiento y la comida les venía muy bien. Quizás en otro momento habrían desconfiado, pero ambas transmitían muy buena sensación al respecto.

-Entonces, ¿se conocen desde hace tanto? -Preguntaba Bofur.

-¡Sí! Aún recuerdo su cara cuando me vió por primera vez, siempre pensé que los enanos eran muy rudos, pero ella me cogió en brazos y me abrazó diciendo que era adorable, ¡rudos y brutos, eso había escuchado! ¡Imagínate la cara que se me quedó! Al principio pensé que era un enano, por la barba y la mirada fría, pero cuando hizo eso no sabía que pensar, ¿te lo imaginas? ¡Fue muy divertido verlo en primera persona!

-Eso quiere decir que... ¿estáis juntas? -Kíli preguntó, curioso.

-Claro que están juntas, si viven en la misma casa. -Contestó Fíli, mientras revolvía el pelo de su hermano menor.

Los ojos pícaros de la mediana sonrieron.

-¡Exacto!

-Pero... Mirabeth, si eso es cierto, tú debes de ser bastante mayor que yo. -Dijo Bilbo, tras la historia que le había contado Mirabeth. Los cálculos no le cuadraban, aquella mediana parecía tener su edad, pero cronológicamente hablando tendría que tener su edad mental.

La pequeña fue a hablar, cuando se vio interrumpida por la apertura de la puerta de la habitación contigua, por donde apareció la enana, seguida de Bombur, Oin y Ori, cargados de una suculenta cena que hizo que todos miraran con deseo la comida que ahora descansaba encima de la mesa alargada. Miél cogió las jarras y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, para volver con las mismas rellenas.

-¡Vamos, todos a comer! Disfrutemos de esta noche de tranquilidad antes de que sigáis en vuestra empresa, mis señores enanos, por favor, comer hasta saciaros y descansad lo que necesitéis para seguir en vuestra misión. El día de Durin se aproxima, pero aun queda tiempo como para tomaros un día de descanso sin temor.

Ante esa frase, Thorin se giró hacia ella.

-¿Cómo sabéis eso? -Le preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Ah, mi señor Thorin... el heredero de Durin se encuentra en mi casa cuando los rumores acerca de la ida de Smaug se esparcen por doquier, ¿y me preguntáis que cómo lo sé? Oh, quizás os referís a la entrada... era joven, pero Erebor fue mi hogar, y mi padre el guardián de esa puerta en aquel entonces. "Estad cerca de la piedra gris cuando llame el zorzal, y el sol poniente brillará sobre el ojo de la cerradura con las últimas luces del día del Durin", esas palabras son parte de mí, mi señor Thorin. -Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.- Pero por favor, que mi charla no os quite el apetito, por favor, comed y descansad, aunque quisiera no podría evitar que continuarais con vuestra misión.

Thorin asintió y la compañía siguió su consejo, comiendo y saciando su apetito con voracidad. Thorin habló con Miél de Erebor, y aceptó la veracidad de sus palabras al hablar de Erebor y su pasado. Ella le había seguido hasta las Montañas Azules, y hasta Moria, luchando en la batalla de Azanulbizar, pero allí había sido herida de gravedad.

Las conversaciones se alargaron hasta tarde en la noche, y todos se fueron a dormir, cansados. Al día siguiente se despertaron tarde, pero con una deliciosa comida. Descansaron durante el día y hablaron largamente entre ellos y con las dos extrañas mujeres. Finalmente, al segundo día, partieron al alba, con los buenos deseos de las dos, que les despidieron en la entrada de su casa.

-Me encantaría acompañaros, mis compañeros enanos, pero esta misión es vuestra. Quizás, en el futuro, volvamos a encontrarnos y podamos ofrecerles nuestra ayuda.

-En el futuro seguro que volvemos a encontrarnos, ¡no se preocupen! -Sonrió Mirabeth.- ¡Y recuerden visitarnos otra vez si vuelven a pasar por aquí! Sois bienvenidos.

La compañía enana les agradeció una vez más, y con renovados ánimos, volvieron a partir rumbo la Montaña Solitaria.


End file.
